Liberdade, amor, e confusões
by va09
Summary: Shadow Kiss: Rose salva Dimitri da caverna. Todos descobrem sobre seu romance, o que acontece depois? Amor, diversão e drama são os principais elementos dessa história! Enjoy, e sempre, sempre revisem!
1. A caverna

A caverna

* * *

Minha me deu um tapa, a dor fez com que eu voltasse a mim.

"Corra!" gritou ela pra mim. "Ele está morto! Você não vai se juntar a ele!"

Eu vi o pânico em seu próprio rosto, pânico por mim - sua filha - sendo morta. Eu lembrei de Dimitri me falando que elee prefetia morrer do que me ver morta. E se eu continuasse ali, estupidamente, deixando um Strigoi me pegar, eu conseguiria os dois.

"Corra!" gritou ela de novo.

Com lágrimas descendo em meu rosto, eu corri.

Minha mãe me mandou correr, mas não me disse qual lado eu deveria ir. Assim que eles começaram a correr, eu parei de novo, foi irracional, eu sei. Mas eu sou Rose Rathaway, faço coisas estúpidas. E nós estamos falando do amor da minha vida, não há nenhuma maneira que eu irei deixá-lo aqui. E os sorrisos no rosto dos Strigois não ajudou, eu fiquei com tanta raiva que eu só queria lavá-los de lá. Então, eu voltei. E advinha? E tive meu momento surpresa e estaquei 10 Strigois sem esforço, tudo num borrão. Eu estava tomada de ódio, do espiríto e o meu próprio, como fiquei com Jesse, eu só queria matar. Eu corri até Dimitri, ele estava no chão, imóvel, uma dor apareceu no meu peito quando eu vi o Strigoi louro morder o pulso, pro inferno se ele acha que vai transformar o meu Dimitri. Corri até ele e na surpresa ele virou pra mim, antes de fazer Dimitri beber.

"Olha o que temos aqui." ele disse sorrindo.

"A sua morte, prazer." minha voz era um fio, mas tinha tanto terror que eu vislumbrei um segundo de medo eu seu rosto, que passou e ele sorriu.

"Não Rathaway, aqui jaz o seu amante. Você quer se juntar a ele? Bom, não é como se você tivesse escolha mesmo.."

"Foda-se" eu disse com a mesma voz de antes. "Eu vou matar você se encostar nele de novo."

"Oh! Mesmo?" ele sorriu e chutou a costela de Dimitri.

"FILHO DA PUTA!" eu gritei e corri para o ataque, e depois de chutes e socos, eu estava em cima dele, com a estaca em seu coração. "Uma última frase?"

"Meu nome é Nathan, babe." ele sorriu e eu reuni todo o restante de força que eu tinha e enfiei a estaca em seu coração. "E eu disse, eu sou sua morte, ba-be." me arrastei até Dimitri, e oh, ele estava tão, tão machucado, e como eu também estava, não podia carregá-lo, peguei sua pulsação que quase não tinha, e se eu não podia levá-lo, eu ficaria aqui. Dei um beijinho em seus lábios e deitei a minha cabeça em seu peito com as lágrimas fluindo feito cachoeira. "Eu te amo. Não mo-or-ra, p-por f-favor. Eu n-não vou vi-ver sem vo-você." eu disse entre soluços, e então apaguei.

**JANINE POV.**

****Eu não vi Rose correndo, e quando virei ela estava atacando os strigois. Inferno.

"Alberta!" gritei e ela parou ab-ruptamente.

"Rose" ela sussurrou. "Stan!" gritou e Stan virou imediatamente.

Eu corri de volta pra caverna. Rose lutava brilhantemente, parecia que ela estava num treino e sua vida não corria risco. Alberta e Stan ficaram ao meu lado, esperando caso minha filha precisasse de ajuda. Mas não, ela derrubou 10 strigois e correu, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Então algo incrível aconteceu, 10 outros strigois saíram com terror visível em seus rostos. Maldição. Minha filha colocou terrou em não só em um strigoi, mas em 10.

"Vamos." eu disse e entramos na caverna a certa distância, só tinha um strigoi e Rose estava girando com ele. E Dimitri, oh, ele parecia que estava

"Olha o que temos aqui." o strigoi disse.

"A sua morte, prazer." e, caramba, um tremor correu de medo correu minha espinha. Minha filha estava assustadora. Olhei para Stan quando ele engoliu em seco, os olhos arregalados. Olhei Alberta, que tinha traços de medo, mas de orgulho. Ela me espelhava ali. Ela foi como uma mãe para Rose e eu agradeço por isso.

"Não Rathaway, aqui jaz o seu amante. Você quer se juntar a ele? Bom, não é como se você tivesse escolha mesmo.."

Do que diabos ele estava falando? Como assim 'amante'? Ele ficou visivelmente louco.

"Foda-se" ela disse, puro ódio em cada letra, nós três trememos de novo. "Eu vou matar você se encostar nele de novo."

"Oh! Mesmo?" ele chutou a costela de Dimitri. Inferno, isso o matou se ele já não estivesse-

"FILHO DA PUTA!" ela gritei e corri para o ataque, e se ela foi graciosa lá fora, aqui ela foi perfeita. Antes que eu pudesse pensar direito, ela já estava se arrastando pra Dimitri murmurando algo como 'eu sou a sua morte'. Meus olhos se arregalaram quando ela beijou Dimitri e deitou com a cabeça em seu peito chorando. "Eu te amo. Não mo-or-ra, p-por f-favor. Eu n-não vou vi-ver sem vo-você." ela disse entre soluços, e então apagou. Os dois, imóveis. Oh, não!

Eu corri para eles "Rose! Rose! Por favor! Acorde! Vamos! ROSE!" eu gritei, histérica. E nada, nenhum movimento. Stan pegou Rose no colo e a carregou, enquanto Alberta e eu pegamos Dimitri.

Quando chegamos nos limites da escola, a Princesa e Sr. Ozera estavam esperando sentados numa árvore. Ela charava histericamente, e ele, bom, pra minha surpresa, seu rosto estava inchado.

"Rose!" a Princesa gritou wusnfo passamos para a proteção das wards. "Fale comigo! Você não pode MORRER!" ela gritava. Sr. Ozera tentou segurá-la, mas sem sucesso.

"O que aconteceu?" Sr. Ozera perguntou lutando com as lágrimas. Eu não pensava que ele gostava tanto de Rosse, a esse ponto.

"Ela foi tentar salvar Dimitri." Alberta disse, sufocando um soluço.

Fomos pra enfermaria e a Dra O. nos recebeu. Colocou os dois em um só quarto.

Todos nós saímos e ficamos na sala de espera.

**LISSA POV. **

"Princesa?" Janine perguntou.

"Lissa." eu disse olhando pra porta do quarto de Rose e Dimitri, não me leve a mal, mas eu não estava com humor pra ser gentil.

"Tudo bem, Lissa. Posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

Senti todos da sala olharem pra ela. Stan, Alberta, Cristian e Adrian, que chegou um momento depois.

"Claro." eu disse sem emoção.

"Você sabe alguma coisa sobre Rose e Guardião Belikov?" eu me virei pra ela, meus olhos arregalados.

"S-sei."

"O que, exatamente?" ela perguntou.

"Janine..." Alberta a censurou.

"Não!" Janine disse. "Eu preciso saber! Minha filha se jogou pra morte, por causa dele! Isso é ilegal. Ela é menor e ele é seu mentor! Ela está agora praticamente num leito de morte." ela sussurrou a última parte.

"Ele se amam." Adrian surpreendeu a todos quando falou. "Eu colocou minha mão no fogo que é desde Portland. Eu tentei, e ainda tento. Zeklos se aproveitou. Mason foi o que chegou mais longe, e morreu por amor, mas ela não correspondeu."

"Na verdade, eu demorei para descobrir. Mas foi quando ela tratou Tasha aqui bem, e quando chegou na estação, ela mudou seu comportamento, depois eu descobri a proposta que Tasha fez a ele no Natal, e que Rose soube disso. Também quando ela falou sobre ter esfriado as coisas com Mase, antes de Spokane, sem motivo 'real'." eu disse, chorando. "Me perguntou quando ela ia me contar."

"Oh, céus." Janine disse.

"O quê?" Cris perguntou.

"Eu que disse a ela sobre a proposta de Tasha, na noite de Natal, ela simplesmente ficou parada lá, parecia que eu tinha tirado sua alma, e eu fiquei falando e falando sem perceber, até que ela disse que estava cansada. Eu me irritei e saí batendo a porta." ela disse.

"Oh." Cris disse. "Eu me perguntava porque ele não tinha aceitado, a proposta era tentadora, pra qualquer dampir. Ele poderia ter filhos."

"Eu conversei com ele," Alberta disse. "Dimitri, depois que ele recusou."

"E o que ele disse?" todos nós perguntamos.

"A verdade." todo mundo arfou e ela deu de ombros. "Eu já tinha percebido a tensão sobre eles, claro. Então ele não podia negar. Mas eles faziam de tudo pra ficar afastados. Ele disse que a amava, de verdade, e que achava ela sentia o mesmo, na época, ele disse que podia ser coisa da cabeça dela, uma vez que ela é adolescente e tudo, por isso não teria que me preocupar. Então eu disse a ele que só tomasse cuidado. Ele disse que sabia todas as regras e que não estava no controle dele, esse sentimento. Foi realmente bonito. E quando ouve o ataque, quer dizer, antes de irmos para a caverna, ele me chamou e pediu para ser transferido, para outro cargo." ela me olhou, meus olhos cheios de lágrimas. "Não é sua culpa Lissa. Ele não queria deixar de protegê-la, mas o risco era grande se tivesse um ataque strigoi e um dos dois estivessem em apuro, um iria querer se jogar na frente do outro, e não iria proteger você. Isso é natural, simplesmente o instinto de quem ama. Não podemos culpá-los. E ele não queria arriscar suas vidas."

"Eu não acredito. Até isso Rose quer me proteger! Inferno! Ela tem o direito de amar, ela deveria ter me dito! Eu não deixaria eles ficarem separados por todo esse tempo." mágoa me corroeu, ela não poderia nem ter direito a ter um amor? Isso é errado, ela não é um robô.

"Ela não podia ter dito, você sabe como as fofocas sobre ela corre aqui. Enquanto ela estivesse contando, alguém simplesmente poderia ter ouvido. Não a culpe." Alberta disse. Isso faz sentido. E mais uma vez, Rose estava se privando, por mim. Droga. Eu vou mudar isso. "Acontece que eu realmente entendi que ele verdadeiramente a amava. Ele disse que se não acontecesse de ser transferido, ele renunciaria seu cargo de guardião, porque não a colocaria em perigo, ou você." todos arfaram com a revelação. Todos olhavam Alberta incrédulos. "Ele gosta e respeita muito você, mas ele a ama, nada vai mudar. Eu não estava convencida se ela realmente o amava, ou se era mais um paixonite por seu mentor. Até hoje na caverna, é claro." ela se virou pra Janine e Stan. "Eu não sou sentimental, mas nós guardiãos não amamos verdadeiramente alguém da nossa raça. E eles fazem, realmente fazem. Eu não podia atrapalhar. Desculpe Janine."

"Mas eles vão ficar separados. Rose disse que não queria ter férias de Lissa, quando eles vão se ver? Nunca!" Cris disse, com pesar na voz.

"Não se ele for atribuido a alguém na corte." Adrian disse.

"Foi o que ele disse, os guardiões lá tem mais flexibilidade." disse Alberta.

"Minha filha." sussurrou Janine.

"Cristian, você vai morar com sua tia quando se formar?" Alberta perguntou de repente.

"Mas ainda é ilegal. Ela ainda é menor e ele ainda é seu mentor." Stan acordou.

"Até semana que vem, ela faz 18 anos. E quanto a ele ser seu mentor..." eu sussurrei a última parte.

"Não interferindo nos seus deveres de aluna e guardião, não vejo porque eles não podem ter um relacionamento, namorar sem ser escondido." Alberta disse, e nessa hora, todas as bocas foram parar no chão. Ela disse isso mesmo? "Quando eu sair daqui, vou conversar com Ellen. Eles não precisam mais esconder, todos que interessam já sabe."

"Oh." todos disseram, incapaz de formular mais alguma coisa.

"Por que você está fazendo isso Alberta?" Janine perguntou.

"Porque quando Dimitri chegou aqui, eu vi como ele era. Ele não conversava, só fazia seus deveres e ficava no quarto. Só. E eu vi como ela era, todos nós sabemos, na verdade. E quando eles voltaram de Portland, algo mudou, quase instantânea e simultâneamente. Eles ajudaram um ao outro a crescer, completaram o que faltava no outro. Hoje, como vocês viram, Janine e Stan, Rose foi brilhante, e mais cedo no ataque aqui, e em Spokane. Ele cresceu mais entre os guardiões. Você vê Stan, ele se comunica mais, sorri mais." Stan ascentiu com a cabeça.

Nossas bocas ainda estavam no chão. Quem diria que Alberta advogaria por eles, para tornar seu romance público...

"Eu vou pra Corte, Lissa e eu vamos comprar uma casa lá." Cris disse. Eu sabia que ele estava tentando ajudar a Alberta.

"Ótimo." Alberta disse com um pequeno sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

"Por quê?" Todos perguntaram.

"Se der certo, eu digo a vocês. Mas lembre-se Cristian, você é um real."

"Boa ideia Guardiã Petrov." Adrian disse e Alberta piscou. ELA PISCOU. "Bom, como eu não posso curar ainda, não estou ajudando, eu vou me recolher, faz um longo tempo desde que dormi. Quando ela acordar, me chamem."

"Claro" eu disse "Vá dormir um pouco."

"Eu vou falar com Ellen agora. Mas só mais uma coisa. Eu acabei de contar a vocês sobre o romance deles, por detalhe da parte de Dimitri, eu não sei se eu estava autorizada, mas fico aliviada de dizer, vocês vão ajudar. Mas até que eu fale com Ellen, e ela concorde, não deixem isso se tornar um boato." Alberta disse. Adrian, Stan e ela sairam.

Ficou só Cristian, Janine e eu.

"Como você está, com isso tudo?" eu perguntei a ela.

"Engolindo, eu preciso falar com uma pessoa." ela disse.

"Princesa?" uma voz acanhada, da dra me chamou.

Eu voei da cadeira. "Sim? Eles estão bem? Acordados?"

Ela sorriu. "Eu já estabilizei a respiração de ambos, ou seja, não há mais perigo. Mas como eu sei que você quer adiantar o processo de cura e eles só devem acordar em três dias, eu vim aqui-"

Eu corri para dentro do quarto com Cristian e Janine atrás.

"perguntar se você quer fazer isso agora." escutei a dra resmungando atrás.

Eu coloquei uma mão em cada um e invoquei a minha magia, ela surgiu linda e maravilhosa e mim. Quando abri os olhos, seus corpos estavam curados, sem marcas.

"Obrigada Lissa." Janine disse, sentando ao lado de Rose.

"Venha Lissa, você precisa de sangue e descansar." Cris disse.

"Não vou sair até eles acordarem e eu ouvir suas vozes." murmurei sentando no sofá e encostando minha cabeça pra trás.

"Eu vou buscar um alimentador, para os dois." Janine disse e saiu do quarto.

"Você ficou todo sentimental hoje, não sabia que você sentia tanto por Rose, eu fico feliz." eu disse.

"Deus me ajude com o que eu vou dizer agora, e que Rose não me escute. Mas ela é minha irmã Lissa, minha irmã mais nova, e só eu posso provocá-la, ninguém tem o direito de machucá-la. Eu a amo. Inferno. Ela é minha família, como minha tia e você. Você sabe." ele disse olhando para os pés.

Eu levantei seu queixo com meu polegar e indicador. "Ela sente o mesmo por você. Ela te defendeu todo esse tempo. Você é o menino-fogo dele." eu sorri e um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. "Ela realmente te ama, e não deixará nada acontecer com você. E obrigada. Vocês dois são minha família, quer dizer, vocês três." eu disse a última parte olhando pra Dimitri. "Eu fiquei chateada por ela não ter me contado, mas agora que Alberta explicou, eu entendi, eu só não queria que eles ficassem longe um do outro."

"Eles não vão. Você vai ver. Alberta tem alguma coisa em mente." ele sorriu.

Janine voltou com um alimentador e duas mudas de roupa. Cris e eu nos alimentamos e olhamos para as roupas.

"Eu sei que vocês não vão deixar aqui, então eu fui em seus dormitórios, com um guardião pra sua roupa Sr. Ozera, claro, e as trouxe pra vocês se trocarem e ficarem confortáveis. Eu vou voltar por causa do caos na escola, e da minha patrulha enquanto eu estou aqui. Mas avise quando eles acordarem." ela disse.

"Tudo bem." eu sorri.

Janine foi até Rose e alisou seu cabelo, e depois saiu.

Cristian e eu tomamos banho e deitamos no sofá-cama do quarto.

"Durma meu amor. Vamos saber se eles acordarem antes da gente." ele disse.

"Eu me pergunto como eles vão reagir quando souberem que todos nós sabemos seu segredo, seu amor." eu murmurei, abraçada a Cristian.

"Dimitri vai ficar parado, em transe. Rose vai querer matar cada pessoa que sabe, com excessão de você, claro." ele disse sorrindo.

Nós ficamos mais um pouco em silêncio, olhando para as duas camas a nossa frente, até que dormimos.


	2. Ciúme

Ciúme

* * *

**DIMITRI POV.**

Acordei olhando pra um teto branco de enfermaria. Oh merda, onde eu estou? As A última coisa que lembro é de um strigoi se alimentando de mim, e depois um chute forte ao meu lado. Mas nada dói. Como isso é possível?

"Dimitri?" a princesa chamou.

"Princesa?" minha voz era rouca "Onde estou?"

"Na enfermaria-"

"Onde está Rose? Ela está bem, certo? Por que ela não está aqui?" eu perguntei.

"Ela ainda não acordou. Mas ela está bem, só descansando." Ela disse.

De repente eu senti a presença de Rose ao meu lado, minha Rose, deitada imóvel, e se não fosse pelo aparelho, e o seu tórax lentamente se movendo, eu não acreditaria que ela estaria viva. "Oh." Eu sussurrei.

"Ela está bem. Só cansada depois da luta na caverna..." sua voz sumiu, e ela me encarava.

"Que luta? Ela estava bem quando eu a tirei de... Ela voltou não foi? Ela se arriscou! Eu sabia, eu sempre soube. Eu não posso deixar ela se arriscar, ela não pode morrer, eu não posso deixar." Eu sussurrei divagando meus pensamentos enquanto olhava a mulher que eu amo.

"Não foi sua culpa. Nem dela na verdade." A princesa deu um meio sorriso. "Vocês não podem se culpar de estarem apaixonados..." Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela percebeu o que disse.

"Desculpe?" Eu perguntei incrédulo, sentando na cama, eu não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir.

"Todos nós sabemos de vocês." Ela deu um sorriso amarelo.

"Claro que sabem." Eu murmurei. "Quanto tempo eu fiquei fora?"

"27 horas."

"Oh. Você me curou não foi?"

"E a Rose." Ela sorriu de novo.

"Obrigado. Eu murmurei me levantando. Percebi que estava com shorts e camisa limpa. "Quem me trocou? Quer dizer, eu não estava com essas roupas." Eu apontei para a roupa.

"Cristian." Ela disse. "Ele está se alimentando agora, e depois eu vou. Não queríamos deixar vocês."

Passou alguns minutos de silêncio, eu estava sentada na cadeira segurando a mão de Rose.

"O que você acha princesa?" eu perguntei.

"Por favor" ela sorriu. "Me chame de Lissa, agora você é minha família também. Mas o que eu acho sobre...?"

"Sim. Sobre nós" Eu olhei pra Rose. "Ela queria contar. Ela disse que faria isso quando voltássemos da caverna. Ela só não disse antes por causa dos riscos que eu corria. E na verdade, eu não sei se podemos chamar de relacionamento o que tínhamos antes da cabana."

"Eu não estou com raiva. Mas eu já desconfiava." Ela sorriu abertamente. "Você a transformou, sabe. Ela já era a melhor pessoa que eu conheci, mas você a deixou perfeita. Ela amadureceu o que precisava. E eu a amo mais do que tudo. Eu não poderia ficar com raiva. E Alberta nos contou tudo."

"NOS contou? Alberta? Oh céus." Eu chorei.

"Sim. Cristia, Adrian, Stan, eu e... E Janine." Ela disse cautelosamente.

"Todos vocês? Oh Deus?" Eu chorei.

"Agora... O que ela não contou foi essa coisa da cabana, o que é isso?" Ela perguntou, com malícia.

"Ahn..." Eu corei. Maldição. "Por que você não pergunta quando ela acordar?"

"Acredite, eu vou fazer isso." Ela sorriu.

Olhei pra Rose, ela parecia um anjo, meu anjo. "Vamos Roza, acorde. Volte, por favor."

"Já que você acordou, eu vou no meu quarto e almoçar, depois eu volto." Lissa disse, deu um beijo na testa de Rosee e sorriu, Eu dei um beijinho em sua boca e alisei sua mão.

"Vamos babe, acorde pra mim." Eu chorei. "Eu te amo, acorde!"

**ROSE POV.**

"_Vamos babe, acorde pra mim."_ Ele chorou _"Eu te amo, acorde!"_

Aquelas palavras me fizeram voltar, o seu amor por mim, me fez voltar.

"Dimitri?" Minha voz saiu rouca cortada.

"Roza?" Ele olhou pra mim. "Oh meu Deus Roza! Obrigada! Obrigada!" Ele veio e bicou meus lábios inúmeras vezes. "Não faça mais isso, você poderia ter morrido, o que você estava pensando? Eu não poderia te proteger!" Ele sussurrou a última parte.

"Hey, Camarada. Eu estou bem. Eu só morreria, se tivesse deixado você lá." Eu disse, minha voz voltando ao normal aos poucos. "Eu te amo tanto... Eu só não podia."

"Eu também te amo, Roza, mais do que a mim mesmo." Ele disse e me deu um beijo apaixonado.

Quando eu voltamos pra tomar fôlego, eu perguntei. "E as pessoas? Eles podem entrar em qualquer momento..."

"Eu não vou mais esconder nada. Eu vou assumir nosso amor. Eu quase perdi você, Roza, e eu não vou passar por isso de novo." Ele disse e uma lágrima traiçoeira saiu. "E eles meio que já-"

"Dimitri? Rose?" Janine disse.

Oh. Merda.

"Oi Guardiã Rathaway." Dimitri disse, com os dedos entrelaçados firmes, uma vez que eu estava tentando me libertar.

"Por favor, enquanto não estivermos trabalhando, me chame de apenas de Janine, afinal, você está com minha filha." Ela disse e o meu queixo caiu.

"C-como você sabe?" Eu sussurrei.

"Todos sabem agora, Roza. Alberta aparentemente os contou." Dimitri disse.

Eu apertei seus dedos com medo, eu estava prestes a desmaiar. Ele ficou fazendo círculos nas costas da minha mão, me tranquilizando.

"Mãe..."

"Tudo bem, eu não entendo, mas eu aceito." Ela disse um pouco nervosa. "Não é como se eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa."

"Sério?" Eu perguntei incrédula. "Você não quer matar Dimitri?"

"Oh, acredite, quando eu percebi que você voltou na caverna só para salvá-lo, eu tive vontade, mas não mais."

"Você o quê?" Dimitri gritou pulando da cadeira, e menino, ele tava com raiva. "Você sabe o quão perigoso era?"

"Ela foi brilhante. Ela queria arrastá-lo, mas não tinha mais força, então simplesmente ficou lá com você." Minha mãe disse. Como ela sabe disso?

"Oh, Rose, me desculpe, mas eu não suporto a ideia de ver você em perigo." Ele voltou pra mim. "Como foi?" Perguntou. Eu me afastei na cama, dando espaço, e ele sentou ao meu lado. Eu deitei com minha cabeça em seu peito e ele ficou alisando meu cabelo. A batida do seu coração me fez sentir em casa.

Janine sentou na cadeira que Dimitri estava, um pouco desconfortável com nossa intimidade, mas contou sobre a luta. Ocasionalmente eu dizia alguma coisa.

"Então, agora eu tenho que ir. Amanhã eu vou tirar o dia de folga, vocês poderiam ir na minha suíte? Tem uma pessoa que eu quero que vocês conheçam, Rose." Janine disse.

"Claro mãe, depois do café?" Eu perguntei olhando pra Dimitri.

"Eu estou até o próximo domingo de folga." Ele disse e meus olhos brilharam como se fosse a manhã de Natal.

"Eu tomo isso como um sim. Quem é ele?" Eu perguntei.

"Seu pai." Ela disse, COMO SE NÃO FOSSE NADA.

"Oh merda."

"Linguagem Rose." Os dois disseram.

"Agora os dois se juntaram? É um complô?" Eu perguntei irritada.

Os dois sorriram.

"Mãe?" Eu chamei.

"Sim?" Ela perguntou se virando.

Eu abri meus braços, ela veio e me abraçou.

"Obrigada por salvá-lo, ele é minha vida." Eu sussurrei.

"Oh, querida, tudo por você." Ela disse, me soltou e saiu.

"Fico feliz." Dimitri disse.

"Eu devo a ela, para sempre, a minha alma e felicidade." Eu murmurei.

"Oh babe, ela te salvaria, ela é sua mãe no final de tudo." Ele disse me puxando pra ele e alisando meu cabelo.

"Não. Ela salvou você. Eu devo isso eternamente. Você é a minha outra alma, Dimitri. Eu só posso ser feliz com você." Eu sussurrei.

"Faça de suas palavras a minha, Roza." Ele disse.

Ele me apertou mais ainda, e ficamos em um silencia confortável.

"OH MEU DEUS! ROSE!" Lissa gritou e me agarrou, me tirando dos braços de Dimitri, ele desceu a mão para o meu quadril.

"Liss... Ar... Eu preciso... De ar." Eu disse sufucada.

"Oh, desculpe." Ela disse sorrindo quando me soltou.

"Não faça isso de novo!" Ela disse eu sorri, me lembrando que Dimitri também disse isso.

"Não prometo."

"Então, o que houve na cabana?" Ela perguntou.

Porra. Eu arregalei meus olhos.

"Como diabos você sabe da cabana?"

"Sabendo. Dimitri deixou escapar, mas não disse nada que vocês fizeram." Ela disse um pouco triste, por ele deixá-la curiosa.

"Eu dormi com Dimitri." Os dois me olharam como se eu tivesse crescido outra cabeça. "O quê? Eu estou mentindo Camarada?"

"N-não. Mas... Esquece Roza, certas coisas nunca mudam." Ele balançou a cabeça em exaspero.

Eu sabia o que ele quis dizer, sobre como eu sou direta demais pra certas coisas. Ele está enganado se pensa que eu vou mudar isso.

"Oh, tudo bem. Agora: Por que Roza?" Ela perguntou. Ela queria saber tudo sobre nosso relacionamento, tudo que eu deveria ter contado.

"Meu nome em russo." Eu sorri mostrando todos os dentes. "Ele costumava me chamar assim só quando estava sendo carinhoso, ou em um momento só nosso. Mas aparentemente, as coisas mudaram." Eu continuei sorrindo.

"Que romântico..." Lissa disse, os olhos brilharam de lágrimas.

"Ok Liss, o que foi?" Eu perguntei, preocupada.

"Vocês deviam poder assumir o namoro, aqui, sem ter que ficarem separados até a formatura." Ela chorou.

Um nó apertou na minha garganta, e Dimitri apertou suas mãos no meu quadril, pra se controlar.

"Então é verdade?" Diretora Kirova pediu da porta.

Merda. Merda. Merda.

"Diretora, não é isso-"

"Eu já sei Rose, de tudo. Então, vamos esquecer as explicações, eu serei direta. Um: Se você tivesse morrido, eu te mataria outra vez. Não faça mais isso." Todos a olharam com a boca no chão. "Dois: Estou feliz por você estar bem, e você Dimitri. Três: Alberta me contou tudo. Quatro: Eu não vejo problema em vocês namorarem aqui, é antiético você completar 18. Até lá, vocês precisam ser discretos. Cinco: Não deixe isso interferir nos seus seviços como aluna, guardião e mentor-aluno. Seis: Vocês terão acesso para o quarto um do outro, claro, isso não será aberto, apenas os vigias de cada lado saberão." Eu arregalei os olhos. "Esse é como um presente meu pelos seus serviços à escola."

Lissa gritou e se jogou num abraço em Kirova. Que devolveu depois de uns segundos.

"Obrigada." Dimitri e eu dissemos juntos.

"A escola que tem de agradecer aos dois." Ela disse. "Eu tenho que voltar, mas lembrem-se, até os 18, sejam cautelosos. E Rose? Eu ainda não esqueci seus erros." Ela sorriu e saiu.

Eu olhei pra Dimitri, que esta com um sorriso enorme.

"Isso foi bom." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. "Mas eu quero te agradecer por me salvar. Em particular."

Meu corpo imediatamente reagiu e eu me molhei um pouco na calcinha. As coisas que esse home faz...

"Bem, Rose, Dimitri, já que vocês estão bem, estão liberados." A doutora sorriu e nos fez assinar uns papéis e saiu. Dimitri se levantou e me puxou pra eu ficar de pé.

"Então, temos que comemorar!" Lissa gritou quando Cristian entrou. Ele me viu e correu pra me abraçar. Eu o abracei de volta, eu não pensei que pudesse sentir tanta falta dele, meu irmão mais velho. Eu o amo. Inferno. Ele pegou meu rosto em suas mãos com força.

"Nunca mais na sua vida, ouse fazer uma merda dessas!" E me abraçou com força. Eu pude sentir o quanto ele me amava também, eu fiquei bem com esse abraço. "Nada contra Dimitri."

"Eu sei que você me ama foguinho." Eu sorri.

Lissa e Dimitri sorriram.

"Uau, eu senti falta disso. Mas eu já mostrei sentimentos por você pelos próximos 50 anos." Ele me soltou e sorriu. "Falaram em festa?"

"Sim! Hoje à noite. Só nós, Eddie, Mia, e Adrian. Lissa disse.

"Adrian?" Dimitri perguntou enquanto passava a mão na minha cintura, me puxando pra ele.

"Tá com ciúmes Camarada?" Eu perguntei. "Quer dizer, Adrian é todo bonito e sexy e..."

Dimitri e Cristian rosnaram. Dimitri me agarrou mais, segurando com força. Cristian só passou o braço nos ombros de Lissa.

"Possessivo esse russo." Cristian disse rindo.

"Onde eu fui me meter? Oh." Eu perguntei pensativa com um dedo queixo.

"Em muitas coisas." Dimitri sussurrou no meu ouvido, me fazendo tremer. "E sim, eu sou possessivo quando se trata de Roza."

"Bastardo arrogante." Eu murmurei sob a respiração.

"Vamos Lissa, Mia e Eddie estão esperando no Common." Cristian disse.

"Tudo bem. Eu aviso onde vai acontecer a festa." Lissa disse.

"Certo." Eu disse, vendo eles desaparecem pela porta.

Dimitri apertou seu quadril no meu, deixando beijos molhados no meu pescoço, me deixando mais molhada na calcinha.

"Você sabe, esse seu pijama não está ajudando no meu controle, e eu quero agora mesmo rasgá-lo, só por me testar." Ele disse com a voz rouca de deseja, me deixando mais excitada.

Eu olhei pra baixo e estava usando um mini-short de algodão preto, com 5 dedos de altura. Era quase como uma calcinha. E uma blusa vermelha que parava no meu umbigo, com os dizeres: 'Me tome.'

"Hum... Lissa." Sussurrei, minha voz pingando desejo. "Camarada, você não está me ajudando pare com isso, saia de trás de mim. Aqui não podemos. Vamos para meu quarto.

Eu saí de perto dele, uma verdadeira luta entre desejo e raciocínio. E quando comecei a caminhar para a porta, ele me puxou e me segurou. "Você acha que eu vou deixar você sair assim?"

"Por que não? Eu estou vestida! Cobre tudo as principais partes. Qual é!" Eu chorei.

"Não, você está completamente nua. Eu não vou deixar você sair assim para os outros terem um show." Ele disse.

"Awe, você fica tão lindo com essas rugas de ciúmes." Eu sorri meu sorriso-comedor-de-homens.

"Que seja." Ele murmurou passando a mão na testa.

Eu pulei nele e ele me segurou nas minhas coxas quando coloquei minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura, batendo meu centro bem no seu membro. Dimitri gemeu com impacto deu quando eu pulei e eles se tocaram. Ele me apertou mais, me fazendo gemer. "Dimitri." Eu chorei, claramente desesperada.

"Você pediu, babe." Ele sussurrou sedutoramente no meu ouvido, e me soltou.

"Bastardo arrogante." Eu tentei sair de novo, mas ele me segurou.

"Eu te disse, você não vai sair assim." Ele pegou um vestido de hospital e colocou um mim.

"Camarada" eu chorei. "É feio!"

Ele me deu um beijo. "Mas cobre o que é meu e só eu posso ver. Vamos." Eu sorri quando ele disse essa frase, eu sou sua, e apenas sua.

Quando passamos pelo corredor, os alunos estavam conversando. Até que Jesse e Ralf me importunaram. "Rose, minha querida Rose, você virou crente?" Jesse perguntou.

"Primeiro, eu não sou sua Rose, e segundo, não virei crente." Eu bufei.

"Ah. Mais você já me quis gata. Por que você não mostra o seu corpinho mais?"

Dimitri enrijeceu.

"Por que meu corpinho não é seu pra você dizer o que eu tenho de vestir ou não nele." Eu disse.

"O quê, Rose? Engordou foi? Tá com vergonha? Onde está aquela puta que você era e mostrava essa beleza?" Ralf disse.

"*Ralf, você ofendeu Srta Rathaway. Peça desculpas." Disse Dimitri, se tremendo pra se controlar.

"Desculpe." Ele disse com desdém.

"Filho da puta." Eu murmurei sob a respiração. "Não, seu idiota, mas já que você não pode viver sem ver o meu corpo..." Eu gritei, eu estava com raiva, e eu ainda queria matar aqueles dois.

"Rose, não." Dimitri disse baixo o suficiente pra só eu ouvir, mas tinha a autoridade de mentor. Eu não me importei. E no mesmo segundo eu rasguei o vestido da enfermaria, me deixando no pijama.

"Feliz?" Eu perguntei com as mãos no quadril. "Se satisfizeram? Porque é a última vez que vocês vão isso daqui." Eu gritei, virando pra todo mundo. Enquanto todos os homens do corredor estava com a boca no chão, babando, claro. "Agora, vão para os seus quartos, se libertarem, otários." Eu comecei a andar, mais Dimitri me parou. Olhou pro chão pra o vestido rasgado, e xingando em russo tirou sua camisa e me deu.

"Obrigada." Eu disse enquanto colocava sua blusa, que ficou na metade da minha coxa. Foi quando eu vi as meninas olhando pro peitoral de Dimitri, arfando. Vadias. "O quê? Perderam alguma coisa aqui?" Eu gritei pra elas.

"Vamos Rose." Dimitri saiu me puxando pelo braço.

"Parem de olhar. Vocês não vão tocar nele não!" Eu gritei quando virei a esquina do corredor.

"O que você está fazendo Dimitri? Por que Rose está com sua camisa?" Eu ouvi a voz de Alberta atrás de nós.

"Alberta!" Exclamei e corri, para abraçá-la. Ela me abraçou de volta, sem hesitar.

"Oh Rose. Que bom que você está bem. Mas porque vocês estão assim?" Ela perguntou, ainda me abraçando e alisando meu cabelo, eu estava com o rosto enterrado no seu pescoço.

"Jesse a provocou e ela tirou a roupa." Veneno pingou em cada palavra que saiu da boca de Dimitri.

"Você ficou nua?" Alberta me segurou pelos ombros.

"Não. De pijama." Eu disse.

"Não. Nua." Dimitri disse, ainda com raiva. Ele levantou sua camisa revelando o pijama.

"Oh" Alberta engasgou. Qual o problema com esse pijama? Eu gosto dele! "Dimitri, leve-a pro seu dormitório. Você ainda precisa descansar Rose. Eu vejo vocês amanhã. E eu vou ter uma palavrinha com aqueles dois."

"Obrigada." Eu disse quando ela me soltou e saiu pro corredor.

Dimitri me levou para o seu quarto, para pegar as roupas, já que ele vai ficar essa semana como no meu dormitório.

"Camarada?" Eu perguntei, quando sentei na sua cama.

"Sim, amor?"

"Com quantas você já dormiu?" De repente eu queria saber.

Ele engasgou e se virou pra mim, do seu armário. "Por que você quer saber?"

"Só quero."

"Quatro. Contando com você." Ele disse. "E você será a última." Ele sorriu.

"Isso tudo?" Ciúme queimou em cada milímetro do meu corpo.

"Eu tenho 24 anos, Roza. E eu tive adolescência."

"Hm."

"Awe como você fica linda com ciúmes." Ele sorriu.

"Eu não estou com ciúmes, e quais são os nomes delas?" Eu perguntei, irritada.

Ele gargalhou. Eu amo essa risada, mas agora eu estava com raiva. Eu vou matar cada uma delas, por terem visto Dimitri nu. Só eu posso. E como se ele tivesse adivinhando meus pensamentos, disse: "Você acha mesmo que eu vou dizer? Pra você caçá-las e só Deus sabe o que você faria?"

Eu lhe dei um olhar de morte. Isso só o fez rir mais.

"Tudo bem, eu vou lhe dizer." Ele sentou ao meu lado, com as pernas em cima das minhas, e eu comecei a alisá-lo. "A primeira foi minha namorada por um ano, e estudou comigo na Rússia, eu tinha 16 na época, e ela também. Seu nome é Caterina Coshkvon, ela morreu um ano depois de se formar. A segunda, era amiga de Ivan, ele me apresentou quando fomos passar as férias na Europa, ficamos juntos os dois meses de férias, e seu nome é Victória Bazukav." A essa altura eu estava morrendo de ciúmes, e ele percebeu. "Victória se casou com um moroi, e tem dois filhos, ela tem 23 anos hoje, ainda mantenho contato com ela, mas só por email. E a terceira" ele franziu a testa. "Ela é americana e eu a conheci na Corte, antes de ser chamado pra cá. Ela estava na corte e ficamos até que eu fui atribuído a Lissa. Fiquei com ela por três semanas, ela tem 23 anos também, e seu nome é Isabella Cohrn."

"Americana, huh?" Eu perguntei olhando pra parede.

"Oh, meu amor. Eu amo você e só você. Eu gostei de Caterina, mas as outras duas, eu sei que pode parecer errado, mas foi apenas diversão, elas sabiam e tudo, quer dizer, Isabella uma vez disse que gostava de mim. Isso foi no dia que eu estava subindo no avião e vindo para procurar vocês e ensinar aqui na escola, desde esse dia eu nunca mais a vi." Ele me disse, se levantando e me levando junto para seus braços. Eu enterrei meu rosto em seu peito e fiquei dando beijinhos nele.

Ele me puxou e me beijou, longo e apaixonado. Quando eu parei o beijo, para tomarmos fôlego, ele foi para meu pescoço, beijando e mordendo em locais estratégicos que ele descobriu que me excitava.

Knock Knock Knock

"Deixa." Dimitri sussurrou no meu ouvido me puxando para outro beijo, esse urgente e animal.

"Espera, como ela é? Isabella?" Eu sussurrei de volta.

"Nada comparada a você. Acredite." Ele disse mordendo meu ouvido e empurrando seu quadril para o meu.

Eu juro que eu ia surtar com esse homem.

Knock Knock Knock

"Já vai!" Ele gritou, claramente irritado.

"Se livre logo!" eu mordi seu peito e fui me deitar na cama, cheirando seu pós-barba do seu travesseiro.

Ele suspirou e foi atender a porta, assim que abriu, uma dampir mais alta do que eu e com cabelos loiros pulou no pescoço dele.

"Dimi!" Ela gritou com a voz fina.

"I-Isabella?" Ele perguntou, incrédulo se afastando dela, como se ele soubesse que eu o mataria se ficasse mais um segundo com ela perto.

"Sabe, eu me pergunto se você esqueceu um apelido que você me chamava..." Ela se afastou e sorriu. "Bells, Dimi."

E foi aí que eu vi a perfeição que essa mulher era. Seus cabelos loiros iam até o ombro, mas quando ela se virava, era curto o suficiente para suas marcas, que eu vi, tinham três molnijas. Seu rosto era bronzeado como seu corpo, seus olhos eram de um azul-claro, mas nada como Cristian, nem de longe. Ela tinha uma leve maquiagem no rosto, raro para uma dampir. Linda. Inferno.

"Hum." Dimitri disse se afastando até a janela. Ela se aproximou dele de novo, e quando ia beijando-o na boca, eu engasguei.

Ela se virou pra mim, onde eu estava sentada na cama com a blusa dele. "Olha só, uma novata? Ela é sua aluna, Dimi?"

"Sim." Ele disse.

"E o que diabos ela está fazendo aqui, e com uma camisa de homem, que eu deduzo ser sua?"

Puro ódio correu minha pele, ele imediatamente percebeu e se afastou dela. "Me ajudando." Ele disse.

"Hm. Então a gente continua nossa conversa quando estivermos a sós." Ela piscou pra ele. Eu tive vontade de vomitar. "Desculpe, eu não me apresentei. Eu sou a Guardiã Isabella Cohrn, mas pode me chamar de Isa, ou Isabella mesmo." Ela sorriu, e eu só tive vontade de lavar esse sorriso dela.

"Oh." Eu cerrei os dentes. "Meu nome é Rosemarie Rathaway-"

"Santo Deus!" Ela arregalou os olhos.

"E pode me chamar de Rathaway." Eu disse.

"Rose..." Dimitri me censurou.

Eu olhei pra ele com os dentes cerrados, e ele entendeu o recado, ou isso, ou a cara dela esfarelada.

"Por que Rathaway e não Rose como Dimi?" Ela disse esquecendo momentaneamente o surto anterior.

"Porque eu não te conheço, não tenho intimidade, não é meu mentor, não é definitivamente o meu namorado, ou coisa parecida. E por que não Bells, como Dimi chama?" Eu disse secamente.

"Porque..." Ela começou.

"Não é pra você responder, eu não quero saber." Eu revirei os olhos.

"Oh" Ela suspirou. Ponto pra Rose. Dimitri estava me olhando com... Diversão? Bastardo arrogante que eu amo. "Mas uau Rathaway, você já é como uma mini-lenda no nosso mundo. Filha da grande Janine Rathawaya, o episódio de Spokane, e agora aqui na academia. Você ficou conhecida." Ela disse com admiração. Ela não percebeu que eu não quero falar com ela?

"E por que você está surtando?" Eu perguntei indiferente.

"Porque você é treinada por Dimi." Os olhos dela brilhou quando disse seu nome.

"Tá. Que seja. Se você não se importa, nós estávamos de saída." Eu disse.

"E você vai sair assim?" Ela perguntou.

"Não. Definitivamente não. Tome." Ele disse lembrando do episódio mais cedo, enquanto entregava uma de suas calças de combate, que era regulada com cordão, para ajustar na minha cintura direito.

"Obrigada ba-Belikov." Eu disse.

Ele percebeu e sorriu carinhoso pra mim. Seu olhos me mostravam que em três dias, isso seria autorizado. Ele vestiu sua camisa e pegou sua bolsa.

"Aonde você vai Dimi?" Isabella perguntou.

"Deixar Rose no seu quarto. Ela ainda está fraca. E o que você faz aqui na escola Isa?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu vou ficar. Fui transferida por causa do ataque."

"Oh. Legal." Dimitri disse sem humor.

"Teremos mais tempo juntos. Você saiu muito rápido." Ela se aproximou dele. "Talvez turno juntos?" Sua voz era sensual.

"Estou de folga pela próxima semana." Dimitri disse e me puxou pela cintura.

"Então, até, Isabella. A gente se vê por aí." Eu disse, enquanto Dimitri me puxava para fora do quarto.

"E vocês vão assim? Abraçados?" Ela perguntou, ciúme na sua voz. Eu ri internamente.

"Eu disse, ela está fraca." Dimitri disse, alisando minha cintura. Eu sorri.

Nós andamos até a porta do prédio do dormitório de Guardiões.

"Posso acompanhá-los?" Isabella perguntou.

"Um guardião basta. Obrigada." Eu disse.

"Tudo bem. Te vejo mais tarde no seu quarto Dimi?" Ela pediu.

"Claro." Eu respondi. Ela sorriu e se afastou.

Dimitri e eu voltamos a andar em silencio até meu quarto.

"O que diabos foi isso, Roza?" Ele disse irritado. "Eu não vou me encontrar com ela.

"Ela vai saber o quanto letal eu posso ser quando alguém mexe com o que é meu." Eu disse simplesmente.

"Roza..." Ele começou.

"Xii. Dimi, Dimka. É apelido demais para um homem só. É mulher demais pra esse homem. Mas adivinha? Ele é meu e eu o quero agora. Eu preciso de você."

"Eu te amo." Ele sussurrou se aproximando de mim.

"Me mostre o quanto." Eu disse sedutoramente.

Ele passou o resto do dia me mostrando o quanto ele me ama. Recuperação pefeita.


	3. Filho

Filho

* * *

**ROSE POV**

Acordei com o telefone de Dimitri tocando. Inferno, eu quero dormir! Olhei no relógio, fazia apenas duas horas que tínhamos dormido depois de termos feito alguns exercícios, não, muitos exercícios... Dimitri tirou o braço da minha cintura e pegou o celular na cabeceira.

"Belikov." Ele disse sonolento. "Oh, tudo bem."

Ele apertou o botão do alto-falante.

"Pode falar." Ele colocou o celular na minha frente e voltou à mão pra minha cintura. Fazendo pequenos círculos lá.

"Rose? Dimitri? Olha, a gente está indo lá para o lago. Quer dizer, eu já estou aqui com Mia. Eddie, Adrian e Cristian estão chegando já. Nós já organizamos tudo. Vocês podem vir já." Lissa disse.

"Ow Liss, eu estava dormindo, e ainda estou com sono-"

"Tudo bem Lissa, a gente já está indo. Até mais!" Dimitri disse.

"Yay! Encontro vocês. Beijo Rose!" ela disse e desligou.

"Eu não quero ir, camarada!" Eu disse, reprimindo um bocejo.

"Oh, vamos milaya, ela fez isso com carinho por você." Dimitri disse se levantando.

"Nãããão!" Eu fiz beicinho. "A cama tá gostosa, quer dizer, estava já que você saiu." Bufei.

Dimitri abriu um sorriso. "Eu prometo recompensar mais tarde. Vamos." Ele tirou os lençóis de mim, e imediatamente eu me arrepiei quando o vento frio da janela soprou no meu corpo.

"Ah! Tá frio!" Eu me encolhi. Dimitri estava rindo.

"Vem, vamos tomar uma ducha quente." Ele me pegou pela mão e me levou para o banheiro.

Saímos do banheiro trinta minutos depois, vamos apenas dizer que ele começou a recompensar, mas hey, eu disse, apenas começou.

"O que você quer no seu aniversário?" Ele me perguntou enquanto a gente caminhava para o lago.

"Não sei, eu já vou ter tudo." Eu disse olhando pra ele, que estava sorrindo. Ele me entendeu, como da outra vez que me perguntou, liberdade, foi tudo o que eu quis. E eu estava conseguindo.

Estávamos passando pelo dormitório dos Guardiões quando eu me lembrei da vadia da Isabella. "Amor? Você se importa se a gente for ao seu quarto? É que eu acho que esqueci uma coisa lá." Eu perguntei inocente.

"Não, você não se esqueceu de nada, você só lembrou que convidou Isabella. E que ela deve estar indo agora."

"Bom, Kirvora disse que nós precisamos ser discretos, mas não disse que não podemos dizer a ninguém sobre nosso relacionamento."

"O que você está pensando em fazer?"

"Vou deixar um recado. Mas não vou dizer quem é. Ela tire suas conclusões."

"Roza, por que você não a deixa?"

"Porque se eu deixar, ela vai se atirar em você, e três dias, serão muito longos. Vamos." Eu puxei seu braço, entrando no dormitório.

Quando chegamos, peguei uma folha e uma caneta, e Dimitri me abraçou por trás, com as mãos alisando meu estômago, e _olhando por cima do meu ombro enquanto eu escrevia:_

_"Querida Isabella,_

_Eu não queria estar na sua pele, se você tentar algo contra Dimitri._

_Se atire nele, e você vai ver o quão ruim eu realmente posso ser, e descobrir de onde vem toda a minha fama._

_Espero que possamos nos conhecer melhor um dia!_

_Abraços,_

**_Rose Rathaway_**_."_

"Roza, você disse que não ia se identificar."

"É, mas eu não me escondo, e quero muito mesmo que ela leve essa nota até Kirova. Vou adorar mesmo."

"Claro que você quer. Então, huh, eu sou intocável agora?" Ele perguntou sorrindo, enquanto eu dobrava a nota e escrevia 'Isabella Cohrn' em cima, para identificar.

"Não, você não é intocável, pelo menos para os homens." Eu sorri. "Mas eu não vou aceitar qualquer uma colocando o dedo em cima de você."

Ele me virou e eu o encarei com a nota entre nós. Nós nos encaramos por alguns instantes até que ele me deu um beijo quente e apaixonado. Eu coloquei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e ele me pressionou mais em seu corpo.

"Vamos." Ele disse quando quebrou o beijo e eu já estava com as pernas enrolada na sua cintura e pressionada entre a parede e ele.

"Oh, não podemos ficar aqui?" Eu disse deitando minha cabeça no seu ombro. Ele ficou alisando minha coxa.

"Não, não podemos, vamos milaya, é sua amiga."

"Tudo bem, vamos." Eu disse, saindo de seu abraço quente. Nós saímos e ele fechou a porta, eu já tinha pegado uma fita adesiva e coloquei o recado colado no meio da porta.

Quando passamos para a parte da floresta, Dimitri me puxou e me abraçou pela cintura enquanto andava, eu coloquei o braço pela sua cintura também.

"Você vai ficar com frio." Ele disse um tempo depois.

"Náh, eu tenho meu próprio cobertor humano." Eu disse olhando pra minha roupa, eu estava com um short jeans escuro na metade da coxa, e uma camisa lisa vermelha com mangas até o cotovelo. Ele sorriu e beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

Chegamos à lagoa mais não tinha ninguém. Diabos.

"Onde eles estão?" Eu perguntei irritada.

"Não sei." Dimitri disse. "Mas olhe, tem alguma placa ali." Ele me soltou e andou até a placa. Eu o acompanhei e fiquei ao seu lado.

'Estamos na cabana à esquerda. Venham logo! XOXO À gangue. '

"Não. Eu não acredito que é a mesma cabana." Eu chorei.

"Veja, é uma coisa boa... Quando a festa ou o que quer que seja terminar, podemos ficar mais um pouco." Ele piscou pra mim e segurou minha mão.

Fomos até à cabana e entramos. Todos estavam lá, e mais. Adrian, Cristian e Lissa, Eddie e Mia, e Tasha. Mais o quê! Essa mulher persegue ou o quê?

"Eu não acredito." Eu disse irritada.

"Calma, Roza." Dimitri sussurrou.

"Dimka! Oh, Dimka, eu pensei que nunca mais iria vê-lo. Eu não acredito que você quase morreu!" Tasha disse se jogando em Dimitri. O quê? Todo mundo vai se jogar nele e ficar fazendo apelidozinhos agora? Inferno.

"Tudo bem Tasha, eu estou vivo, mas não sei por quanto tempo, eu estou ficando sem ar." Dimitri disse sorrindo, tentando afastá-la pela cintura.

Eu soltei sua mão e fui ao banheiro. Eu precisava me acalmar. Por que eu tinha que me apaixonar pelo homem mais sexy da terra? Quer dizer, essas duas mulheres que cercou ele hoje, são irritantemente bonitas, o que ele está fazendo comigo ainda? Idiota. Você é idiota Rose.

A porta se abriu e Dimitri entrou. Ele olhou pra mim, e imediatamente soube o que eu estava pensando.

"Nem ouse. Você sabe que eu quero você, e agora que eu tenho, pare de ficar pensando besteira. Tasha é minha amiga de muito tempo, e eu não quero nada com Isabella. Juntando as duas, elas não chegam aos seus pés."

"Mas... Tudo bem, Isabella eu sei que pode não ter perigo-"

"Não tem." Ele disse me puxando pela cintura e colando nossos corpos. Eu olhei pra cima e continuei.

"Mas Tasha, ela pode te dar a única coisa que eu não posso." Eu disse num sussurro.

"O que-" Realização o bateu. Filhos, ela podia dar filhos a ele, e eu não. E eu me castigava a cada segundo por privá-lo disso. "Rosemarie Rathaway, me responda uma coisa, eu poderia criar uma criança se eu não estivesse respirando?"

"Não. Você morreria sem ar." Eu disse debilmente.

"Então você não precisa questionar mais nada, se eu não posso ter filhos com você, não terei com mais ninguém, porque eu não posso viver sem você. Você é apenas o ar que eu respiro."

Eu corei furiosamente e coloquei meu rosto no seu peito. "Mas você ama crianças, eu vi uma vez você na parte infantil. Como você o tratou." Eu disse.

º Flashback º

Eu estava indo no dormitório infantil porque eu precisava falar com Jill, eu queria saber como ela estava, ela me chamou a atenção de alguma maneira, mas quando eu estava passando pelo pátio, encontrei Dimitri com um menino dampir no colo, ele tinhas uns 4 anos, o cabelo louro terra e olhos cinza. Ele era a coisa mais bonitinha e fofa que eu já vi. Então, curiosa como sou, me escondi nos arbustos e fiquei olhando aquela cena.

"Peter, o que você está fazendo aqui? E por que você está só?" Dimitri perguntou.

"Eu estava andando e andando e me pedi e eu não soube volta aí fui andando e você me achou." O bebê falou, e sua vozinha era muito fofa como ele.

"E por que você estava andando?" Dimitri o questionou.

Os olhos de Peter se encheram de lágrimas, ele tinha que ser tão fofo? Eu já o amava.

"Poque as outas quianças disselam que eu não sou fote e eu quelia povar que eu sou então eu sai andando sem um adulto." Ele disse com as lágrimas caindo.

"Oh, Peter. Você sabe que as crianças não estão dizendo a verdade não é? Você é muito forte! Lembra quando você me derrubou outro dia? Você quer lutar de novo?" Dimitri perguntou fazendo cócegas na barriga de Peter, sua voz era tão melosa que eu só queria me derreter lá.

"Eu quelo eu quelo! Selá que eu consigo de novo?" Ele perguntou.

"Não sei. Por que a gente não descobre?" Dimitri sorriu e colocou Peter no chão. Imediatamente os dois ficaram em posição de ataque. "Muito bem Peet, do jeito que eu ensinei, agora por que você não enxuga as lágrimas?"

Peter enxugou as lágrimas e se posicionou de novo. Os dois circularam e eu olhava com admiração àquela cena, eu nunca pensei que o todo poderoso, sexy e deus russo iria ceder a uma criança que tinha batia na metade de sua coxa. Eu amei isso nele.

Dimitri tentou um golpe, que foi muito muito lento, e Peter desviou, claro. Eu sorri, Dimitri iria deixá-lo ganhar. Peter tentou um chuto no joelho de Dimitri e ele caiu tombando com a mão no joelho, fingindo dor. Imediatamente Peter subiu no peito de Dimitri e colocou a mãozinha minúscula em seu coração. Morto. Dimitri morto por uma criança de 4 anos. Eu tinha que zoar dele no treinamento, se apenas um chute no joelho resolvesse os problemas...

"Eu ganhei!" Peter gritou sorrindo. Dimitri sorriu de volta.

"Peter! O que você está fazendo? Saia de cima de Belikov!" Uma dampir, Jean eu acho, apareceu e pegou Peter. Deu a mão e ajudou Dimitri a levantar. "Desculpa Belikov. Eu o perdi de vista."

"Que nada. Você sabe o quanto eu me importo com esse garoto. Não é amigão?" Dimitri disse bagunçando o cabelo de Peter. Peter sorriu e eu vi que faltava um dente na frente. Então eu sorri. "Agora eu vou ter que ir, minha folga vai acabar. Eu espero Peter, que você não fuja mais, qualquer coisa que acontecer, vá para algum adulto e mande me chamar."

"Tudo bem, tio Dimiti. Eu não vou mais fugi. Você conseguiu fala com mamãe?" Peter perguntou. Dimitri enrijeceu.

"Não pequeno, me desculpe. Mas eu vou falar com ela, ok?" Dimitri disse forçando um sorriso.

"Tá ceto. Vamos Jan, eu estou com fome." Peter disse.

"Vamos Peter." Jean sorriu e se despediu de Dimitri. Dimitri acenou e olhou para onde eu estava, eu me afastei mais e vi quando ele virou escondendo um sorriso. Droga.

Então eu percebi que nunca poderia usar isso contra Dimitri. Nem por brincadeira.

Isso aconteceu um ou dois dias antes do ataque.

º Fim do flashback º

"Eu vi você lá." Ele sorriu. "Eu senti a sua presença. Desde a hora que eu encontrei Peet"

"O que aconteceu com a mãe de Peter?"

"Ela era uma amiga minha. Eu acompanhei sua gravidez, ela guardava Ivan comigo, esse menino é filho de Ivan. Eles estavam juntos. Ela se chamava Belatriz. Ela era muito bonita e eles estavam apaixonados. No dia que ela teve Peter, foi o dia que Ivan morreu. Ele me ordenou que eu a levasse para o hospital, e eu o deixei com outro guardião. Belatriz tinha acabado de dar à luz quando recebemos a notícia."

"Oh meu Deus. Eu sinto muito Dimitri."

"Eu ainda passei um ano com ela, de licença, me recuperando da morte de Ivan e ajudando-a com Peter. No outro ano eu fiquei caçando o strigoi que o matou. Não consta isso nos meus registros, é como se não tivesse existido esses dois anos da minha vida para os guardiões, então eu matei o strigoi e voltei para Corte. E o resto você sabe."

"Desculpe-me amor." Eu disse, num sussurro. Dimitri deu um pequeno sorriso triste e alisou meu rosto.

"Tudo bem, milaya."

"Mas o que aconteceu com Belatriz? Por que você ficou tenso?"

"Belatriz morreu no ataque de Strigoi aos Badicas. Eu contei a Peter um dia antes do ataque aqui. Ele chorou mais entendeu que a mamãe dele foi pro céu e está cuidando dele de lá. Eu senti que devia aos meus dois amigos cuidar de seu filho, pelo menos enquanto estou na academia, e depois que eu sair, vou continuar olhando por ele. Ele gostou que vai ter um tio fortão cuidando dele."

Eu sorri. Aparentemente, até as crianças conhecem o poderoso Belikov. "Claro babe. Eu acho isso muito bonito. Ele é muito fofo mesmo."

Dimitri me deu um beijo e segurou minha mão. "Vamos. Chega de coisa triste. Vamos aproveitar essa festinha."

Ele abriu a porta do banheiro e todos estavam olhando espantado.

"Vocês deveriam ir para um quarto, é menos sujo do que fazer num banheiro." Adrian disse com um sorriso sarcástico.

Eu gostava de Adrian, mas era nesses momentos que eu gostaria que ele não fosse um real, sobrinho-neto da rainha, então eu poderia torar seu pescoço.

"Como assim 'coisas sujas'? Do que ele está falando Dimk-" Ela parou quando viu minha mão na dele. "Oh."

"Desculpe por não ter dito tia Tasha." Cristian se desculpou.

"Não, tudo bem. Eu só não achei que Dimitri ficaria com sua aluna, e menor de idade." Ela disse, usando o Dimitri no lugar de Dimka. Yay! Ponto pra Rose.

"Então, Tasha. Ele está com sua aluna, e em três dias eu faço dezoito. Então nada para preocupar." Eu disse secamente. Dimitri apertou minha mão.

"Tudo bem, eu trouxe umas bebidas e alguns marshmallows. Por que não vamos para lareira?" Lissa disse. Eddie e Mia imediatamente voltaram para sala, Lissa puxou Cristian saiu. Adrian estava na porta do quarto e Tasha ficou no mesmo lugar encarando Dimitri.

"Tudo bem Tasha. Se você não gosta dessa situação, me desculpe, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer. Então pare de encarar meu namorado." Eu disse friamente.

"Roza, calma milaya." Dimitri disse.

"Tasha, talvez devamos voltar antes que-" Adrian começou.

"Você está perdendo de ter a única coisa que você quer Dimitri. Filhos. Quanto você quiser. Lembra que você me disse uma vez?" Tasha disse em voz baixa. E foi aí que eu surtei. Eu não gostava de admitir isso pra mim, e gostava menos ainda quando alguém dizia isso na minha cara. Eu soltei a mão de Dimitri e antes que as lágrimas corressem no meu rosto, eu fiz a única coisa que seria capaz. Corri.

**DIMITRI POV**

Eu fiquei paralisado. Como Tasha pôde dizer uma coisa assim, sabendo que Rose não poderia me dar filhos. E então eu percebi. Ela queria isso. Inferno, ela queria fazer Rose sofrer. Rose soltou minha mão e correu.

"Rose!" Eu gritei. Lissa veio correndo.

"O que aconteceu com Rose? Por que ela está chorando?" Lissa perguntou com Cristian atrás dela.

"Ela não consegue ouvir umas verdades." Tasha disse. Minha boca caiu, como a de Adrian.

"O que ela ouviu?" Cristian pediu cuidadosamente.

"Que ela não podia dar filhos a Belikov." Adrian disse. Eu ainda não conseguia tirar meus olhos de Tasha. Muita coisa passava por minha cabeça. Mágoa, decepção, tristeza e raiva. Muita raiva. Ela machucou a mulher que eu amo.

"E quem foi o estúpido que disse isso a ela? Foi você Adrian?" Cristian perguntou avançando em Adrian.

"Lógico que não. Se fosse eu, não estaria vivo para contar a história. Rose tem intimidade suficiente pra me matar se eu dissesse isso." Adrian disse. É verdade. Rose teria voado no pescoço dele no mesmo segundo. Mas adivinhe? Eu estava prestes a voar no pescoço de Tasha.

"Tia?" Cristian virou pra ela. Ele estava irritado.

"O quê? Eu menti? Não. Dimitri tem escolhas melhores." Tasha disse friamente. Quem é essa mulher e o que ela fez com minha amiga?

"O que diabos você tem na cabeça Tasha Ozera? O que Você estava pensando quando disse a Rose que ela não podia dar filhos ao homem que ela ama? Homem esse que também a ama, e que provavelmente também quer dar filhos a ela? Você ficou louca?" Cristian berrou.

O queixo de todo mundo caiu. O meu caiu. Eu me virei pra ele.

"Eu sou apaixonada por ele. Não vou cair sem lutar." Tasha disse.

"Você sabe o inferno que os dois passaram? Você sabe que Rose deu a vida dela por Dimitri? Você sabe que ele só está aqui, e você só pode vê-lo porque Rose correu de volta para aquela maldita caverna?" Cristian gritou.

"Não. Eu não soube disso." Tasha sussurrou olhando pra mim.

"Claro que não. E você sabe que Rose é como uma irmã pra mim? E que você acabou de machucá-la? Só o inferno sabe onde ela está agora." Cristian chorou.

"Merda!" Eu disse correndo pra porta. Todos me olharam de repente. E então eu senti mãos segurando meus braços.

"Por favor, fique comigo Dimka, eu posso te fazer feliz." Tasha chorou.

Todos olhavam pra ver o que eu ia fazer.

"Isso era suposto ser uma festa de boas vindas pra Rose e Dimitri, e olhe a recepção." Eddie murmurou.

"Srta Ozera, solte meu braço, ou o inferno me ajude, eu vou preso por prejudicar um real." Eu sibilei.

"Você não faria isso Dimka." Ela chorou.

"Você não queira testar. E ouça. A Nós estávamos no banheiro conversando exatamente sobre isso, sobre o fato dela não poder me dar filhos, e eu finalmente tinha esclarecido tudo, e então você faz isso" Eu disse, apontando o dedo pra sala. "Então se alguma coisa acontecer com Rose por causa disso, nunca mais olhe na minha cara, se você tiver vergonha. Nem fique na mesma sala que eu." Me esquivei das suas mãos e saí.

"Por favor, Dimitri, encontre Rose." Lissa chorou.

"Eu vou Lissa. Mas eu não vou trazê-la mais aqui." Me virei e saí pra procurar Roza.

**ROSE POV**

Eu corri para nenhum lugar. Acabei chegando à outra cabana. Entrei e me escondi lá, a única coisa que eu consegui fazer foi deitar no sofá e chorar. Por que ela disse isso sabendo que eu não podia ter filhos? Ela era realmente tão má a esse ponto? E então Ela está certa. Dimitri merecia isso, ele merecia um filho dele próprio. Uma família. Eu imagino como seria, um pirralho pequenino, andando pela casa, como os olhos marrom chocolate, e profundo, tão profundo. E o cabelo castanho no queixo. E seu sorriso maravilhoso. E sua vontade de fazer justiça. Então eu não conseguia mais pensar, eu devo ter apagado, porque quando acordei já era noite. Mas eu não tinha vontade de sair, então eu fui à cabeça de Lissa.

Ela estava na sala de guardiões, Cristian e Adrian estavam lá. O rosto de Cristian era assustador. Naquele momento eu percebi que ele poderia ser perigoso.

"Não há mais nada que possamos fazer, já procuramos em todos os lugares. Nós não conseguimos encontrá-la." Eu reconheci a voz de Isabella. Mas Lissa não estava olhando pra ela, Lissa estava olhando pra Dimitri. Ele estava com sua máscara de guardião, mas eu podia ver que ele estava com ódio, e estava triste, ele queria me encontrar.

"Então procure de novo, não há maneira nenhuma dela ter fugido." Um homem alto e moreno, que eu reconheci como um moroi estava usando smoking completo e chamativo, e em todo lugar tinha coisa de ouro, cordão, pulseira, relógio, brinco, ele gritava dinheiro, com certeza era um real. Então eu vi minha mãe ao lado dele, e menino, ela estava com raiva.

"O que aconteceu Belikov?" Minha mão perguntou a Dimitri. Então ele contou tudo, desde nossa entrada na cabana até minha fuga.

Quando ele terminou, o olhar no rosto do homem era assassino.

"Onde está Tasha?" Ele perguntou, e cara, eu achava que colocava medo em alguém, acabei de perder meu posto pra esse homem.

"O problema não é onde está ela, o problema é onde esta Rose." Dimitri disse secamente.

"Desculpe-me, mas nós já rodamos tudo." Isabella disse, indo em direção a Dimitri.

"Talvez ficou algum ponto perdido, sei lá, sem querer ela saiu das alas.." Lissa disse soluçando, então eu senti as lágrimas caindo. Quando ela falou, tudo mundo parou. Ninguém tinha pensando nisso, eu poderia ter fugido pela floresta. Era noite agora, e podia haver strigoi lá fora. E eu poderia estar morta.

"Procurem cada centímetro dessa merda de escola." Cristian disse.

"Mas-" Isabella começou.

"Eu sou um Moroi real, Guardiã Cohrn. E eu estou dando a você uma ordem direta." Veneno pingava em sua voz. "Então pare de esfregar sua bunda na cara de Dimitri e faça algo que preste. Chame os outros guardiões aqui imediatamente. Eu não quero ter que piscar duas vezes." Quando Cristian terminou, todos estavam boquiabertos, Lissa estava orgulhosa, claro. Mas ninguém pensou que o aspirante a strigoi faria uma coisa assim.

"Sim, senhor Ozera, estarei o mais rápido aqui." Ela deu uma leve reverência e saiu. Ponto pra Cristian.

"O que... O que foi isso?" Lissa perguntou.

"Agir como um real é o que foi. Eu não vou permitir ser tratado mais como um aspirante a strigoi. E eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, porque se Rose souber, ela vai matar essa guardiã Isabella, e cada um que estava aqui por não afastá-la de Dimitri." Ele sorriu com carinho. Todos sorriram com ele.

Essa foi minha deixa. Eu estava com fome e descansada, mas eu não queria mais preocupar meus amigos. Saí da cabeça de Lissa pra ouvir vozes atrás da cabana.

"Pro inferno que eu vou dizer onde ela está e ficar com Dimitri. Talvez ela desmaiou." Isabella disse. Quando eu não ouvi mais os passos. Levantei-me e usei minhas habilidades ninjas para escapar dos guardiões que Isabella estava juntando. Caramba, toda mulher que deseja Dimitri tem ódio de mim, inferno. E para minha sorte, a cabana era bem atrás do prédio dos guardiões.

Eu corri pra sala que eles estavam reunidos, a porta ainda estava aberta. Mas todos estavam de costa pra ela.

"Pra uma com os dois guardiões mais badass e reconhecidos no nosso mundo, deixar a porta desprotegida não é uma coisa interessante." Eu disse olhando pra minhas unhas.

"Rose?" A voz da minha mãe quebrou o silêncio mortal que a sala teve.

"Parece que Isabella não teve a chance de chegar logo. E Cristian, obrigada por finalmente descobrir quem você realmente é, e, obrigada ainda por ter chutado a bunda dela longe de Dimitri, eu iria mesmo matar cada um aqui. Te devo uma." Eu pisquei pra Cristian, e ele sorriu.

"Roza." Dimitri estava ao meu lado, segurando meu cabelo. Como ele chegou aqui? "Onde você estava milaya? Por favor, não faça isso de novo." Ele me puxou e me beijou.

Quando a gente separou, cada par de olhos estavam nas nossas costas. Inclusive os de Isabella.

"Quando você disse que minha filha gostava de pular as regras, você não estava mentindo mesmo, não é J.?" O homem moroi perguntou.

"Não. Não mesmo." Minha mãe respondeu.

"Então você é meu pai? Desculpa não ter aparecido no nosso encontro, mas eu acho que eu desmaiei por aí, velho." Eu disse virando pra Isabella, que estava pálida. "Você pode sair Isabella, e os outros."

"Mas.." Ela começou.

"Sair, Guardiã Cohrn." Adrian disse. "Dampirinha, eu estou feliz que você esteja bem, mas eu tenho que dormir, sabe como é, você ficou dormindo, mas a gente ficou procurando a escola toda." Ele sorriu e me deu um abraço.

"Tudo bem." Eu disse.

"Rose, a gente também vai. Quer dizer, se você pensar em correr de novo, eu quebro suas pernas." Lissa disse me abraçando.

"Oh, Lissa, eu vou acreditar que você faria isso." Eu disse sorrindo.

"Eu não, mas Cristian faria." Ela sorriu.

"Desculpe. Por tudo." Cristian sussurrou no meu ouvido enquanto me abraçava, eu o abracei mais forte.

"Obrigada Cris."

Quando todos saíram, eu pude ver quem ficou. Minha mãe, meu suposto pai, Dimitri e eu.

Grande. Me ferrei.


	4. Pais e Noivos

Pais e Noivos

* * *

Grande. Me ferrei.

O silêncio constrangedor caiu sobre nós. Estava me irritando, claro. O homem moroi mudou-se e sentou no sofá perto de uma janela, minha mãe sentou ao lado dele, e Dimitri me puxou pela cintura, me abraçando.

"Então..." Eu comecei. "Vocês tem alguma coisa pra me dizer?" Eu perguntei apontando o dedo para os dois sentados na minha frente.

"Rose, eu sinto muito, quer dizer, eu tentei te dizer uma vez, mas eu achava que você não queria ouvir, porque você me colocou pra fora do seu quarto." Minha mãe disse, olhando para os pés. Desde quando ela foi tão acanhada?

"Espera, no dia que você me deu o nazar? No Natal?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, depois que eu falei sobre Dimitri, até ontem eu achava que a sua dispersão era porque eu estava falando do seu pai." Ela disse.

"Falou o que de mim?" Dimitri perguntou.

"Lembra quando você perguntou como eu sabia da proposta de Tasha, lá na estância?" Eu me virei pra ele.

"Sim."

"Na noite de Natal, antes da gente ir para a estância, quando você ficou na sala com Tasha" Corria veneno na minha voz enquanto eu falava, e Dimitri percebendo isso, me apertou mais. "minha mãe me acompanhou até meu quarto. Foi quando ela me deu o pingente de nazar. Então ela disse que soube da proposta dela, e que você seria tolo de não aceitar, então eu não conseguia mais pensar em nada, só em você nos braços dela, e vocês tendo uma família. Você pensou em aceitar?"

"Pensei." Ele disse, e antes que eu pudesse emitir qualquer som da minha boca aberta, ele continuou. "Você estava com Mason desde o Natal, e Adrian apareceu, o que me deixou furioso, embora eu soubesse que ele era uma boa pessoa, e não iria se aproveitar de você. Mas eu vi que seriam relacionamentos menos complicados do que se fosse nós dois. Entenda, eu estava morrendo de ciúmes quando você saiu com Adrian na noite da reunião, ou quando você beijava Mason, mas eu não podia fazer nada, eu não tinha direito. Mas quando você perguntou da proposta de Tasha, e o corte que você deu nela, mesmo sem ela saber, ou quando você estava sozinha no telhado... Eu sabia que não podia, e a ruptura foi Spokane. No segundo que eu soube que você estava desaparecida, eu me prometi que não sairia do seu lado se você voltasse pra mim. Eu desisti da proposta dela 2 horas depois do seu desaparecimento."

Eu fiquei lá boquiaberta. Abracei sua cintura e coloquei meu rosto em seu peito.

"Me desculpe, foi estúpido o que eu fiz em Spokane." Eu disse.

"E o que você fez na caverna também. Milaya, me prometa que você não tentará nada parecido com aquilo novamente." Ele pediu.

"Eu... Eu não posso. É além de mim. Se eu prometer agora, eu posso não cumprir. Eu não posso ver qualquer um de vocês em perigo, principalmente você." Eu chorei.

"Eu sei, eu sei. Mas eu não vou suportar perder você, em qualquer momento." Ele acariciou meus cabelos. Dimitri me tirou de seu abraço e me puxou para o sofá em frente dos meus pais. "Me desculpe por isso." Ele disse se dirigindo as duas pessoas na nossa frente.

"Não tem problema Belikov. É bom saber o quanto você a ama." Minha mãe disse. "Rose, o que eu falava naquela noite, era sobre Abe, mas eu acho que você pode fazer suas próprias perguntas."

"Então Dimitri, como vai sua família? Eles souberam da batalha?" Abe perguntou. O que ele sabe da família de Dimitri?

"Acho que estão bem, Abe, eu não tenho notícia desde depois de Spokane." Dimitri disse, um pouco triste.

"Hum, eu tive lá, antes de vir aqui. Quer dizer, um mês antes. Eles estão bem. Sonya está grávida, dois meses. Karolina está louca com Zoya e Paul e Viktória está na escola e namora um novato, Nikolai o nome dele, e não se preocupe, eu já o deixei avisado." Abe sorriu e Dimitri se juntou a ele. "Olena está bem e Yeva, bom, Yeva é Yeva, não sei como ela está, eu não entendo o humor daquela mulher, sinceramente."

"Espera um segundo, vocês se conhecem? E como?" Eu perguntou, olhando entre o meu pai, e o meu... Meu Dimitri.

"Claro, eu conheço Dimitri desde a barriga de Olena. Eu era amigo de seu pai. Por isso sou seu padrinho." Abe disse.

Eu surtei, pulei pra fora do sofá, olhando entre os dois homens. Meu pai é padrinho do meu amante? E era amigo do pai dele? Então quer dizer que não é mais. Será que ele morreu?

"Era? Era amigo?" Foi à primeira coisa que eu consegui dizer.

"Sim, bom, longa história. Nós éramos amigos desde a escola. Ele conheceu Olena e é pai de todos os seus filhos. Aos 13 anos Dimitri bateu no seu pai. Eu estava entrando e vi tudo acontecer." Abe disse.

"Você não me contou que conhecia Abe." Eu acusei Dimitri.

"Bom, você vai chegar à pergunta sobre o que Abe faz pra viver, e eu não sabia que ele tinha uma filha e muito menos que eu namoro ela. Na verdade, eu esperava que vocês nunca se encontrassem." Dimitri disse tímido, eu estava feliz por ter um status de relacionamento definido. Eu não sabia o que eu era pra ele, e isso me frustrava não saber se ele me levava a sério, mesmo sabendo que ele me amava. Afinal eu sou só uma menina. "Desculpa Abe. Mas você pode entender o que eu estou falando." Dimitri completou.

"Perfeitamente. Pelo motivo dela ser minha filha, eu a deixei afastada, para não causar problemas em sua vida." Abe disse.

"Com o que você trabalha?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu faço favores. Muitos favores, e alguns são ilegais. Isso me deixa com muitos inimigos, que poderia se aproveitar de você ou de J." Ele disse. Levou-me um minuto pra saber que J. era minha mãe.

"Mãe, você se relacionou com um mafioso!" Eu arregalei meus olhos. Dimitri e Abe sorriram enquanto minha mãe corou.

"Não fale assim Rose. Não é como se você estivesse na lei também com Belikov." Ela se defendeu.

"Pelo menos meu namorado não é mafioso, e em dois dias não será mais ilegal." Eu sorri triunfante como Dimitri passou a mão pela cintura.

"Você chegou a me conhecer? Ou só agora?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu estava lá quando você nasceu, e fiquei até os dois anos. Quando você veio para a Academia, fiquei acompanhando seu desenvolvimento, e fazendo doações para sua educação. Eu era amigo dos Dragomir e eles ajudaram na sua criação. Quando você fugiu eu contratei guardiões pra procurar vocês, fiquei responsável pela vida de Vasilisa também, embora ela nunca tivesse me conhecido. Me senti no dever de proteger a filha de Eric e Rhea. Então Janine me avisou que os guardiões da escola tinha encontrado. Ela disse que Dimitri estava à frente das buscas. Desde então, ela ficou me mandando relatórios da sua melhora, e como Dimitri foi seu tutor. Janine me ligou quando aconteceu o seu desaparecimento em Spokane, e me ligou agora, quando depois da batalha, na verdade, quando ela ligou, eu já estava vindo pra cá. Então ela só me contou que descobriu sobre seu relacionamento com seu mentor. Eu quase surtei com essa notícia, achando que ela estava brincando comigo. Mas não, quando eu chego aqui, eu encontro vocês. Assim." Abe disse apontando pra Dimitri e eu.

"Eu achava que Abe fosse querer matar Belikov, uma vez que chegasse aqui. Mas ele disse que não faria isso, porque sabia da índole de Belikov, e o conhecia desde o berço. E que na verdade ficou feliz que você escolheu um bom homem, Rose, mesmo depois dos outros trastes." Minha mãe disse.

Eu sei que não devia ficar ofendida com esse comentário da minha mãe sobre os ex-namorados, mas eu não podia ajudar e eu fiquei muito. Ela não precisava dizer isso, eu tive bons namorados ao longo da minha vida aqui na St Vlad.

"Eu não só tive namorados trastes mãe. Você faz parecer como se eu fosse uma puta de quinta que não sabe escolher homem." Eu disse arrogante. "Eu tive um namorado legal, e que ficou comigo num tempo difícil depois do acidente."

"Eu não quis dizer que você era uma prostituta Rose, eu só disse que a maioria eram homens que não prestavam. O que não é mentira." Ela disse.

"Eu não vou admitir isso. Não coloque Lucas nessa sua lista. Ele foi muito bom pra mim! Ele realmente gostou de mim." Eu chorei.

"Quem é esse Lucas?" Abe e Dimitri perguntou em uníssono.

"Ele era amigo de André. Estudavam juntos. Namorava com ele antes do acidente, e ele ficou comigo até dois meses depois. Ele é um moroi." Eu disse.

"E por que vocês não continuaram?" Abe perguntou. Minha mãe ficou ouvindo e Dimitri estava com os olhos distantes.

"Porque eu não queria mais, eu queria festas e curtição, eu não queria namorar sério, e depois do acidente, foi como se eu precisasse disso pra sair da minha cabeça e dor um pouco. Mas eu continuei amiga de Lucas." Eu disse.

"Oh. Bom, então, eu realmente fiquei com vontade de matar meu afilhado quando soube que ele estava com você, ninguém mexe com minha menina. Mas eu realmente fiquei feliz por vocês dois, e fiquei feliz que Kirova autorizou também." Abe disse. "Mas eu não estou mantendo essa promessa se você machucá-la Dimitri."

"Eu que estou machucando." Eu disse sob a respiração, esperando pra ninguém ouvir. Mas claro, Dimitri tinha que fazer isso.

"Com o quê, Roza?" Ele perguntou.

Eu olhei para os meus pais que estavam na expectativa de obter minha resposta, aparentemente eles também ouviram. Então eu olhei pra Dimitri que estava me estudando. Nos encaramos por alguns segundos até que eu vi o brilho em seus olhos de entendimento.

"Oh Roza. Eu já disse a você, não me importa isso, eu só preciso de você. E eu também não posso, lembra-se? Não se culpe milaya." Ele disse, acariciando meus cabelos enquanto eu enterrei meu rosto em seu peito.

"Espera, como você sabe o que ela disse? Eu sou moroi e não ouvi ela dizendo nada." Abe disse.

"Como vocês conseguem isso?" Minha mãe perguntou.

"Eu não sei, tem sido assim desde que eu a conheci em Portland. Eu a entendo e ela me entende." Dimitri disse, ainda alisando meu cabelo e dando beijinhos na minha cabeça. "E, o que ela quis dizer, é que ela se culpa por não poder me dar filhos."

"Rose!" Minha mãe chamou. Eu me virei pronta pra ouvir ela me repreender, mas o que eu achei foi um abraço apertado. Lágrimas saltaram dos meus olhos. E foi nesse segundo que eu percebi que eu queria minha mãe ao meu lado pra me apoiar. "Não fique assim minha filha! Vocês se amam, serão perfeitos um para o outro. "

"Oh kiz. Não fique assim-" Meu pai começou.

"Não fique assim? Eu. Sou. Estéril. Para. O. Homem. Que. Eu. Amo. E vocês dizem pra eu não ficar assim? Vocês piraram?" Eu gritei, soltando minha mãe e saindo da sala correndo. De novo. Dimitri me deu um olhar e eu fiz meu caminho pro quarto dele chorando. Por que ninguém olha o meu lado nessa história? Eu não só quero dar uma criança a Dimitri, eu também quero uma criança! Imediatamente minhas mãos foram parar na minha barriga. Eu queria tanto poder carregar um filho do homem que eu amo.

Quando estava dobrando a esquina do corredor de Dimitri, pude ver um silhueta na frente da porta do quarto dele. Quando cheguei mais perto, vi que a pessoa estava procurando alguma coisa perto da porta. Essa pessoa era Tasha.

"O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?" Eu perguntei quando ela saltou pra trás com minha voz.

"Vim falar com Dimka." Ela disse rispidamente.

"Então você bateu e viu que ele não está. Daí foi procurar algo como... Isso?" Eu perguntei levantando a chave reserva que ele tinha me dado do seu quarto.

"Exatamente. Você pensa que eu vou deixar ele sem uma luta, certo? Eu não vou Rose. Eu o amo mais do que você faz, e eu quis dizer aquilo na cabana. Ele quer filhos, ele só está escondendo de você, mas uma hora ele vai cansar e procurar uma moroi pra satisfazer suas vontades. Ele quer levar a raça dele adiante, ele quer ter alguém que quando ele chegue em casa o chame de papa. Ele quer cuidar e ensinar seu filho a lutar. E você não pode fazer isso. E você sabe disso não é? Você fugiu ontem porque eu estou certa." Ela disse, eu tinha a máscara de guardião que Dimitri vem me fazendo treinar sempre, mas por dentro eu estava completamente quebrada. Ela estava além de certa, ele merecia tanto esses filhos, mas eu era tão, tão egoísta pra deixá-lo ir...

"Vai falar com Isabella, talvez vocês façam um ótimo par pra tentar me derrubar." Eu disse, veneno pingando por cada letra. Eu estava em frente a porta agora, abri-la e entrei. "Agora se você me der licença, Srta Ozera." Eu disse, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

No mesmo segundo as lágrimas que eu segurei na frente de Tasha derramaram livres no meu rosto. Ela estava tão putamente certa, eu deveria deixá-lo ir. Eu vou fazer isso, depois do meu aniversário de 18 anos, será nossa última noite juntos, e eu vou aproveitar cada segundo com ele até lá. Agora, eu peguei uma camisa branca de botão dele que estava em cima de sua cadeira bem dobrada, ele tinha usado ontem cedo. Seu cheiro de loção pós-barba estava forte no seu colarinho, o que me deixou no céu. Eu tirei meus shorts e camisa, ficando com a minha lingerie preta. Coloquei sua blusa, que foi até a metade da minha coxa e me ofereceu um conforto enorme quando me envolveu. Deitei na sua cama e enterrei meu rosto em seu travesseira, onde o cheiro era ainda mais forte. Adormeci chorando pelos filhos que eu não posso ter.

Acordei com dois braços fortes me abraçando na cintura. Seu aperto era possessivo e amoroso ao mesmo tempo. Minhas costas estavam em seu peito, e seu rosto estava provavelmente enterrado no meu cabelo. Olhei pra baixo e estávamos cobertos com seu lençol. Fechei meus olhos e controlei a respiração; me virei e coloquei meu braço ao redor de seu pescoço e uma perna em cima de suas pernas, e tentei me aconchegar mais perto dele se possível. Ele apertou mais seu poder sobre mim. Esperei uns segundos e abri os olhos, meu rosto estava à centímetros do dele, e ele dormia tranquilamente. Ele estava apenas com samba canção. Olhei seu rosto tranquilo e sem marca de expressão, e o quão mais bonito ele ficou, se era possível. Fiquei lá para o que pareceu alguns minutos e ainda dormindo ele me puxou e me colocou em cima dele. Eu deitei minha cabeça sobre seu peito e fiquei ouvido seus batimentos cardíacos. Era tão relaxante que por um momento esqueci que eu não vivia num mundo além de Dimitri e eu.

Algumas lágrimas formaram no meu rosto quando eu lembrei da minha decisão ontem. Amanhã seria meu último dia com esse homem, mesmo depois de tudo que a gente fez pra ficar juntos. Involuntariamente, eu coloquei os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e forcei o aperto.

"Roza?" Sua voz meio grogue pediu. "Você já está acordada milaya?" Ele tinha quer ser tão bom?

Eu acenei com a cabeça não confiando na minha voz, que ainda estava embargada com os meus pensamentos recentes.

"Você está melhor?" Ele perguntou.

"Acho que sim." Eu disse num sussurro.

"Você sabe que não vai se livrar de mim, não é? Você sabe que eu não vou deixar você desistir de nós dois, certo?" Ele perguntou.

Eu não respondi.

"Olhe pra mim." Ele pediu levantando minha cabeça de seu peito. "Vamos Roza, olhe pra mim." Disse colocando a mão no meu queixo quando eu forcei a ficar na mesma posição. Quando ele conseguiu prender seu olhar no meu ele falou. "Você Rosemarie Rathaway não ouse me abandonar, principalmente agora que a gente saiu ileso e com a aprovação de todos. Saiba que eu amo você mais do que a minha própria vida, e que se você me deixar -coisa que não vai acontecer- eu perderei de ter a chance de amar. Prometa que você vai ficar comigo, prometa que essa assunto de filhos não vai interferir no nosso relacionamento, por favor."

"Por que você está com esse pensamento agora?"

"Apenas prometa. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas eu só estou sentindo que algo vai acontecer."

"Eu nunca te machucarei mais do que eu faço, Camarada."

"Bom, eu não gosto de pensar em ficar sem você. Por favor." Ele disse me abraçando mais forte. Eu acenei com a cabeça.

Ele me puxou mais pra cima dele e me deu um beijo, suave, mas desesperado.

"Faça amor comigo, por favor." Eu supliquei, eu precisava, não, eu necessitava dele me amando.

"Você não precisa pedir milaya." Ele disse quando me empurrou mais contra ele.

Nosso beijo logo se transformou em ferocidade, ele mordeu meu lábio inferior eroticamente, enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo seminu. Apalpando minha coxa e bunda.

"Mmm Dimitri." Eu gemia enquanto moía nossos quadris.

"Você sabe o quão sexy você fica com uma roupa minha? Mas fica ainda melhor sem ela." Ele disse quando arrancou sua camisa, os botões voando pelo quarto, e com uma velocidade irreal, ele nos virou e pairou por cima de mim.

"Eu gostava dessa camisa, camarada. Você ficava sexy nela." Eu sussurrei quando arqueei minhas costas pra ele terminar de tirar a camisa, me deixando só de lingerie.

"Eu tenho um estoque dela, Roza, é a minha camisa de guardião oficial." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido antes de mordiscar.

Nós voltamos a beijar e logo ele começou a tocar nos lugares que mais me excitava. O resto da minha roupa sumiu e as nossas roupas formaram pilhas pelo quarto. Ele desceu sua mão entre minhas pernas e sentiu minha necessidade por ele.

"Por favor, Dimitri. Por favor." Eu chorei como ele me torturava, seus dedos massageando no meu núcleo.

"Eu só quero ter certeza de não machucar você Roza." Ele disse e se posicionou para me encher.

Ele olhou nos meus olhos pedindo permissão, eu assenti e ele sorriu. Devagar e dolorosamente ele foi se encaixando em mim, se movendo aos poucos. Pra frente e pra trás, seus movimentos começaram a acelerar, junto com os nossos gemidos. Ele chupou meu pescoço como eu fiz com o seu ombro pra reprimir um grito de desejo. Isso ia ficar uma marca de manhã, mas eu não me importava. Tudo o que eu sei é o quão feliz eu estava agora, e por um minuto eu esqueci o problema sobre crianças. Nós atingimos os nossos orgasmos ao mesmo tempo, já estávamos suados. Ele caiu por cima de mim, mas não colocando todo o seu peso. Ele olhou pra mim e seus olhos demonstravam todo o seu amor por mim. Ele se deitou ao meu lado e me puxou para o seu peito. Eu fiquei fazendo padrões aleatórios no seu peito enquanto ele alisava minhas costas.

"O que você quer para o seu aniversário?" Ele perguntou. De repente, todo o pensamento que eu tive sobre deixar ele depois do meu aniversário voltou, isso ia ser tão difícil.

"Não sei. Eu quero estar com você, às 24h do meu aniversário, então não me importo com mais nada." Eu disse, segurando um soluço que ameaçava sair.

"Sabe, eu queria saber se você quer ter um de seus presentes de aniversário agora." Ele disse um pouco nervoso.

"Isso foi um dos meus presentes?" Eu perguntei enquanto levantava minha cabeça e olhei nos olhos dele.

"Não, isso você tem quando quiser, agora venha comigo." Ele me puxou para o banheiro e tomamos um banho rápido. Eu vesti minha roupa e ele colocou uma roupa limpa.

"Aonde vamos camarada? O Sol está nascendo, a gente devia estar indo dormir." Eu chorei como ele me levou pra floresta.

"Nós estamos indo a um lugar. E só pode ser quando o Sol está alto, é longe das proteções." Ele disse e começou a me levar. Alguns minutos depois eu reconheci o caminho para a caverna.

"Dimitri, eu não quero ir lá. Por favor, é difícil pra mim, eu quase vi você morto lá." Eu disse, lágrimas se formando nos meus olhos, aquele foi o melhor e o pior dia da minha vida. Eu tinha feito amor pela primeira vez com o homem da minha vida, mas logo depois eu quase o perdi.

"Eu quero terminar aquele que devia ser o dia perfeito. E como a cabana está ocupada, eu acho que esse é o melhor lugar." Ele disse como nós entramos na caverna

"Dimitri, o que você está tentando? Por que diabos eu teria um presente de aniversário aqui? Além do que eu já estou cansada e com sede."

"Você já está cansada Roza? Sério?" Ele perguntou preocupado. Na verdade, é de se estranhar mesmo, eu não deveria ficar cansada com uma caminhada tranquila como essa, mesmo se eu estivesse correndo, eu treino todo dia pra isso.

"Já. Eu não sei o porquê disso, mas eu quero sentar, e estou com sede." Eu chorei. Ele me levou pra uma pedra grande que naquele momento era um perfeito banco. E pegou uma garrafa de água que ele trouxe de uma bolsa de pano.

"Tem comida nessa bolsa mágica, am-camarada?" Eu perguntei,corando um pouco por quase o chamar de amor, ele sorriu pra mim quando corrigi. O pensamento de comida me deixou com fome e eu percebi que não tinha comido por um longo tempo.

"Tem milaya, mas eu só vou te dar comida depois do seu presente." Ele disse e sorriu, um sorriso nervoso. Desde quando Dimitri ficava nervoso?

"O que há Dimitri?" Eu perguntei agora preocupada. "Por que você está nervoso?"

"Na verdade, o presente é pra mim, será o maior presente da minha vida. Rose, depois de amanhã é o seu aniversário de 18 anos. Você é a coisa mais importante da minha vida, eu amo minha família, mas o amor que eu tenho por você ultrapassa qualquer outro amor. Você me ensinou mais do que qualquer pessoa, você me conhece mais do que eu mesmo, você me mostrou o quanto eu posso amar, você é a única pessoa que me faz viver. Sem você, eu não sei o que poderia acontecer, eu não sei em qual buraco eu ainda estaria. Eu não sei mesmo se eu estaria vivo, porque o único motivo que eu realmente tenho pra viver, é o seu sorriso cada manhã, é o momento que ficamos juntos. Rose, você é minha aluna, mais além de qualquer coisa, você é minha amiga, minha namorada, meu amor. Eu quero estar com você pra sempre, eu quero acordar ao seu lado todos os dias, eu quero ter você em meus braços e ter certeza que ninguém vai te machucar, eu quero que você saiba o quanto eu te amo. Eu quero ir além do que eu imaginava ser possível, eu quero te dar o mundo se assim for da sua vontade, eu quero te mimar, quero tirar o beicinho mais bonito do seu rosto com um beijo, quero que você seja só minha, e que eu possa gritar pra todo o mundo. O que eu estou tentando dizer, é que eu quero construir uma vida com você, quero fazer isso certo. Eu quero casa com você Roza, chamar você de esposa, eu quero tirar todos os seus medos, eu ser parte da sua alegria diária. Rosemarie Rathaway, você aceita minha esposa?" Quando ele terminou de falar, ele estava ajoelhado na minha frente, com um anel que faz inveja a qualquer outro. Ele era de ouro branco, tinha um diamante maior no meio, e outros pequenos rodeava todo o anel, minha vida não pagaria o preço desse anel.

Eu não conseguia segurar as lágrimas no segundo que ele começou a falar, eu não podia acreditar que o amor da minha vida estava me pedindo em casamento. Não quando eu pensava em deixá-lo. Eu não conseguia me mover, e apenas as lágrimas silenciosas desciam pelo meu rosto. Ele estava olhando pra mim, tão lindo, com tanto amor, era tão impossível de resistir. Eu não podia deixá-lo, primeiro porque eu o amava, segundo porque eu não sabia até agora o quanto eu queria casar com ele, e terceiro porque eu sou muito egoísta pra deixá-lo.

"Sim." Eu sussurrei com a visão borrada.

"Sim?" Ele perguntou, não acreditando que eu aceitei. Eu abri o maior sorriso que eu tinha e me joguei nele, derrubando nós dois, eu fiquei por cima dele, seus rosto há 1cm do meu.

"Sim" Eu sussurrei de novo, mas pela proximidade, ele escutou bem. Ele passou os braços pela minha cintura e me abraçou.

"Eu te amo, milaya. Mais do que eu mesmo." Ele disse e me beijou, um beijo proibido para qualquer idade. Alguns minutos depois que nossas línguas brigaram pelo poder, nos afastamos um pouco para conseguir respirar.

"Eu também te amo, Dimitri Belikov." Eu disse e sorri.

Ele nos sentou, eu no colo, de frente pra ele, minhas pernas rodeando sua cintura. Ele pegou minha mão direita, colocou o anel no meu dedo e o beijou. Eu estava tão feliz que não importava nada naquele momento.

"Você pode me chamar de amor, milaya, você é a única que pode." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, provocando arrepios por todo o meu corpo.

"Obrigada amor." Eu sussurrei no dele, sentindo-o arrepiar sob minhas mãos.

"Vamos, vamos comer." Ele me puxou e levantou. Pegou a bolsa de pano e tirou uma toalha enorme. Estendeu no chão e sentou, me chamando. Eu sentei no colo dele, encostada no seu peito. Ele tirou uma sacola de papel, uma garrafa térmica e dois copos.

"Você é o melhor amor." Eu disse sorrindo quando encontrei donut no saco de papel. A garrafa continha café e ele nos serviu.

"Nossa primeira refeição como noivos. Tinha que ser algo que você gosta." Ele disse e sorriu enquanto colocava um pedaço de donut na boca. Comemos num silêncio confortável e quando terminamos eu me virei pra ele.

"Podemos ter outra coisa de primeira vez como noivos." Eu sorri sedutoramente.

"Com certeza podemos." Ele disse, me beijando e afastando os objetos do pano. Muito rapidamente nossas roupas eram um pilha ao lado da toalha. Fizemos amor ali, na caverna, a única luz era o Sol, e onde estávamos a luz era pouco, deixando um ar romântico no lugar. Quando terminamos, eu estava deitada no peito dele e ele estava quase sentando, encostado numa pedra.

"Onde você conseguiu esse anel? Eu não lembro de ver você saindo da escola."

"Esse anel está na minha família por dois séculos. Minha avó me deu antes de eu vir pra cá. Ela disse que eu estava perto de encontrar o amor da minha vida, e quando eu o fizesse, ela seria merecedora dele. Eu soube que era você desde o segundo que coloquei meus olhos em você."

"O que você quis dizer com terminar o dia perfeito?"

"Eu ia propor você naquele dia. Eu ia te levar no meu quarto e pegar o anel."

"E por que você me trouxe aqui hoje, já que você ia propor na cabana?" Eu perguntei enquanto brincava com meu anel. Meu anel. Isso soa tão certo.

"Antes da cabana, eu ia propor você em outro lugar. Mas aconteceu aquilo, e eu não podia imaginar outra coisa a não ser você como minha, só minha, e minha esposa. Então eu ia propor lá. Mas então houve o ataque, e eu me perguntava um lugar que poderia ser, sem precisar ir muito longe da escola. Essa caverna foi a primeira coisa na minha mente. Porque foi aqui que você me salvou pela primeira vez, e quando você disse sim, você me salvou pela segunda. Eu nunca vou poder colocar em palavras o que eu senti naquele momento Roza. Esse lugar você provou mais do que tudo o quanto você me amava."

"Eu também não sei colocar em palavras o que eu senti. Você foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu Dimitri. Por favor, eu não posso perder você." Eu chorei.

"Você não vai." Ele disse, alisando meu cabelo.

"Qual era o lugar que você queria me levar?"

"Portland. O lugar que eu conheci você. O lugar onde eu me apaixonei por você."

"Oh." Foi tudo o que saiu. Eu nunca pensei que Dimitri poderia ser tão romântico.

Nós ficamos assim por um longo tempo. Ele alisando meu cabelo, eu brincando com meu anel, nós nos beijando, nus. Até que um pensamento me veio.

"Você vai dizer aos meus pais. E eu prefiro está aqui na caverna escondida." Ele sorriu, um sorriso gostoso, um sorriso completo.

"Eu já pedi. Eles aceitaram." Ele disse e eu pulei de pé, na frente dele com as mãos no meu quadril. Ele sorriu mais, enquanto em me perdia no seu corpo perfeito deitado na minha frente, e alguma coisa começou a subir dentro de mim, e eu sinto que estou perdendo a concentração.

"Quando você fez isso?" Eu perguntei, respirando pesado, enquanto comia seu corpo com os olhos.

"Quando você sumiu, e a gente estava procurando você. Você realmente achou que um mafioso, e uma dos melhores guardiões, iam me deixar namorar sua filha menor de idade sem um chute na bunda?" Ele perguntou, varrendo meu corpo, desejo nos seus olhos. Eu peguei isso e o provoquei.

"Eles fizeram alguma coisa?" Eu perguntei com a voz mais sensual, enquanto alisava meu corpo suado eroticamente.

"Eles... E...Eles não. Mas sua filha está fazendo. Roza, não faça isso." Ele sussurrou a última palavra.

"Fazer o quê camarada?" Eu perguntei com um gemido.

"Isso. É maldade. Você sabe que eu não aguento."

"E o seu autocontrole camarada? Tão perfeito autocontrole?" Eu disse enquanto maldosamente caminhava até ele devagar.

"Meu autocontrole nunca foi perfeito com você perto, e você sabe disso." Ele disse e quando eu cheguei perto o suficiente, ele me puxou por cima dele e me beijou com tudo o que tinha. Fizemos amor pela terceira vez hoje.


	5. Author's Note

_Gente, eu só queria pedir desculpas, por todos os erros de escrita. Eu escrevo muito tarde da noite, e como a outra história, ficou a desejar. Vou tentar arrumar pelos próximos capítulos. Não, eu não sou poser da Rose Hathaway. kk Desculpem-me pelos '**R**athaways' okay? Já estou trabalhando em outro capítulo, amanhã com certeza publico. _

_Espero que vocês estejam gostando da minha história. Também há a outra, que eu tenho um projeto legal, e que também estou atualizando amanhã, confiram!_

_Obrigada a todos que lêem. _

_Por favor, revisem e deixem suas opiniões nos próximos._

_Até a próxima nota!_

_Att,_

**vaO9**


	6. DEZOITO!

DEZOITO!

* * *

Acordei com os braços de Dimitri envolto de mim firmemente, seu rosto estava calmo e não tinha rugas de expressão. Meu Dimitri é tão lindo, e eu me pergunto como eu acabei nos braços dele. Eu me lembro de como ele se estressou ontem quando estávamos voltando da nossa fuga romântica e eu disse que pensei em abandoná-lo ao final do dia de hoje.

ºFlashbackº

Esttávamos voltando e eu já via a escola. Eu tinha que dizer a ele sobre meus últimos pensamentos, ele agora é meu noivo e eu não posso esconder mais as coisas dele.

"Dimitri?" Eu chamei, um pouco nervosa.

"O que há, milaya?"

"Lembra quando você me fez prometer não te deixar nunca? Sobre como estava sentindo que algo estava acontecendo?"

"Sim." Ele disse olhando pra mim com cautela, e até desconfiado.

"Eu... Eu..." Eu baixei minha cabeça.

"Você o quê? Rose?" Ele disse parando de andar e soltando minha mão. Malditas lágrimas brotaram nos meus olhos. Ele me chamou de Rose, não Roza ou milaya ou amor.

"Eu ia te deixar." Eu disse num sussurro alto, quando levantei a cabeça, encontrei um Dimitri chocado, e o que mais me matou, eu vi dor, seus olhos brilharam com lágrima não derramada. Eu nunca vi Dimitri tão vulnerável, nem quando ele estava quase morrendo na cabana. Minhas lágrimas caíram silenciosa. "Dimi-"

"Não." Ele disse, virando o rosto por um minuto, o silêncio que se seguiu acabou comigo. "Por quê?" Ele ainda não tinha virado seu rosto. Eu respirei fundo. Sem mentiras Rose.

"Você quer filhos. Vai ser sempre isso Dimitri? Toda vez que eu ver alguma criança, eu vou lembrar que não posso te dar o que você mais quer? Uma criança da sua carne? Você sabe o quanto isso me dói?" Eu disse caindo de joelhos. "Eu te amo mais do que eu mesmo, e eu não quero te ver triste, e quando você olha pra uma criança... E quando Lissa e Christian resolverem ter filhos?"

"A gente conversou sobre isso Rose. Eu disse que não me importo. Eu te amo, eu não quero um filho que não seja seu." Ele disse, eu olhei pra cima e ele tinha seu rosto de guardião.

"Mas Natasha estava na porta do seu quarto, procurando a porcaria da sua chave reserva! Você sabe o que ela disse? Ela disse que você sempre sonhou em ter uma família! Dimitri, a sua família espera isso! Pelo amor de deus! Eu achava que estava pensando em você e só você, tente entender, na minha cabeça, eu estava fazendo o melhor pra você e sua felicidade."

Antes de eu terminar de falar eu senti dois braços quentes envolto de mim, me segurando firme. Dimitri sentou no chão da floresta e me puxou pro seu colo. O sol quase não existia mais, mas eu não senti náuseas, então eu sabia que não tinha strigoi.

"Minha felicidade é assim, com você em meus braços. Você é minha noiva Roza, você é minha primeira prioridade. Nada na minha vida vem antes de você mais, você sabe o quão sério é isso? Só por favor, não me deixe. Não escute o que Tasha diz. Você sabe o que ela está tentando fazer." Ele disse me embalando.

"Eu não conseguiria, no segundo que eu vi você, qualquer decisão se esvaiu. Eu não sou capaz de te deixar mais. Dimitri, eu sou muito egoísta pra deixa você ir." Eu disse, meu rosto enterrado no seu peito. Ele sorriu.

"Você nunca mais vai sair de perto de mim, Roza. Agora vamos, já está escuro, e embora não tenha strigoi, pode ter qualquer outro animal." Ele disse se levantando e me ajudando.

"Me desculpe por pensar em desistir de nós. Eu te amo."

"O importante é que você não desistiu. Eu também te amo." Ele disse e me beijou, fechando o espaço entre nós. Nós voltamos a andar abraçados, e eu sabia que meu lugar era ali, nos braços do meu amor.

ºFlashbackº

Soltei do seu aperto, ainda sonolenta e fui fechar a cortina do quarto porque o sol estava entrando. Quando coloquei minha mão na cortina, o diamante do meu anel brilhou e eu sorri. Meu noivo. Lissa ainda não tinha percebido ontem, o que eu achei engraçado, já que ela observa tudo. Eu fechei a cortina e me virei pra encarar Dimitri. Ele estava acordado e sorrindo me observando.

"Eu não queria te acordar, mas é que o sol me acordou." Eu me desculpei.

"Eu sempre vou acordar quando sentir falta do seu calor nos meus braços. E, feliz aniversário milaya." Ele sorriu. Eu sorri de volta. Mas quando eu caminhava pra cama de volta, senti náuseas fortes e corri para o banheiro.

Quando cheguei, só deu tempo de levantar a tampa do vaso, coloquei toda a minha janta pra fora. Senti as mãos de Dimitri segurando meu cabelo e alisando minhas costas.

"Você não precisava ver isso." Eu disse depois de escovar os dentes e sentar no chão. Ele sentou ao meu lado e me puxou pra ele.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Eu não sei, vou falar com Nataela, vou saber se tinha algo estragado."

"Você não quer ver Dra O.?" Ele perguntou preocupado.

"Não, eu estou bem. Só um mal-estar. Vou ficar bem. Vem, vamos voltar a dormir, já passou." Eu disse e me levantei, segurei sua mão e ele me seguiu. Nós deitamos na cama e de repente eu me senti muito cansada. Adormeci assim que me aconcheguei em seus braços.

A próxima coisa que eu sei, é que eu estou sendo acordada por uma Lissa gritante, Dimitri também estava se acordando, ele tinha as mãos descansando no meu estômago, ele estava de short e eu estava com sua blusa da noite anterior. Quando eu virei, Christian, Eddie, Adrian e Mia estavam sentados apertadamente em meu sofazinho. Meus pais estavam na porta e Lissa estava quase pulando na cama. Eu me virei pra Dimitri e escondi meu rosto em seu peito, ele sorriu e me apertou mais, eu peguei o lençol e puxei pra minha cabeça.

"Ah, você não vai se esconder!" Lissa gritou e segurou o lençol pra puxar.

"Você não está puxando o lençol dela todo Princesa, Até a cintura pode." Dimitri disse.

"Por quê não?" Eu escutei minha mãe dizendo. "Quer saber? Eu não quero mais saber." Eu sorri.

"Vamos Rosie, acorda!" Adrian, Christian e Eddie disseram juntos.

"Por quê? Não é meu aniversário? Me deixe dormir!" Eu chorei.

"Não! Tempo dos presentes!" Lissa gritou, ela sabia que isso era a única coisa que me faria levantar. Eu puxei o lençol e enrolei na minha cintura, me levantei e fui para o banheiro sem falar com ninguém. Senti Dimitri vindo atrás de mim segundos depois.

"Pelo menos ele estava de shorts." Eu ouvi Abe dizer. Sorri.

Dimitri entrou no banheiro com duas mudas de roupa. Um short curto e uma camisa, e roupas íntimas pra mim. Um short caqui e uma camisa preta e roupa íntima pra ele. Tomamos uma ducha rápida e trocamos de roupa. Escovamos os dentes e eu arrumei meu cabelo solto, do jeito que Dimitri gosta. Ele sorriu pra mim.

Saímos do banheiro de mãos dadas. Abe e minha mãe já estavam sentados na minha cama, Lissa na cadeira da minha mesa de estudo e Christian sentou encostado nas suas pernas. Cada um segurava um embrulho. Dimitri sentou no chão encostado no guarda-roupa e me puxou para o seu lado.

"Então Liss, você queria tanto, aqui estou eu acordada." Eu disse sorrindo.

"Feliz aniversário!" Ela gritou e correu pra me abraçar.

"Ai!" Christian murmurou. Lissa voltou pra sentar.

"Então, eu sou sua irmã, então eu tenho que dar o presente primeiro presente. Nada contra Janine e Abe." Lissa disse.

"Tudo bem." Eles disseram sorrindo.

Ela me entregou seus presentes e eu abri o primeiro. Tinha um álbum com fotos, uma foto por ano, ao todo foram 13 fotos. Mostrou a nossa mudança. Tinhas algumas mensagens e enquanto eu lia, rapidamente lágrimas veio aos meus olhos. Dimitri me puxou mais pra ele e sorriu. O segundo foi um cordão de ouro branco, tinha o símbolo do infinito incrustado de diamantes minúsculos, em cada extremidade tinhas as nossas iniciais, foi linda. Eu olhei pra ela e sorri. O terceiro foi um envelope pesado, dentro tinha uma carta e uma estaca. A carta era dos Dragomir dirigida a mim, eu fiquei chocada para aquilo. Olhei pra Dimitri e ele assentiu. A carta era pequena e dizia o seguinte.

_"À nossa querida afilhada Rosie,_

_Espero estar presente ao seu aniversário de dezoito anos, mas como as ameaças estão fortes, estamos deixando uma carta. Rhea e eu sabemos que você será uma grande guardiã para a nossa querida Lissa. Queremos agradecer desde já sua dedicação, e dizer que você é sim da nossa família, como uma filha. Nós temos muita sorte de ter estado com você desde o seu início escolar. Não deixe ninguém dizer que você não pode, porque você pode Rosemarie, e você será a melhor guardiã. Obrigada por proteger Lissa._

_Nunca esqueça que nós te amamos._

_Aqui tem uma foto e a estaca personalizada, feita para uma guardiã Dragomir, feita pra você._

_Nós nos orgulhamos desde já. Feliz aniversário_

_Abraço, Eric e Rhea Dragomir."_

Ao final da carta eu já estava chorando. Tirei a foto, era a foto do nosso último verão, André estava me segurando em suas costas e Eric segurava Lissa, Rhea estava entre os dois homens, todos nós estávamos rindo. O lugar era em frente à casa da família. Eu sorri ao ver a foto. Tirei a estaca do envelope, era uma estaca de prata, certamente, e na cauda tinha o dragão personalizado da família Dragomir. Embaixo do Dragão, muito delicadamente tinha escrito '_Nós acreditamos em você'_ Do outro lado dizia Guardiã Rose Hathaway.

Dimitri pegou a estaca e estudou com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

"Obrigada Lissa." Eu disse chorando.

"Não, você merece!" Ela disse, algumas lágrimas caindo também.

"Agora é minha vez!" Adrian disse com um sorriso, Dimitri ficou tenso.

"Espero que não tenha nenhuma piada" Eu disse.

"Que nada, foi só uma coisa que eu vi e lembrei-me de você." Ele disse me entregando uma sacola rosa que discretamente dizia VS-Victoria Secret. Filha da puta. "Espero que você goste e use logo."

Quando eu abri, tinha uma lingerie super sexy e preto, era completa, meia, liga e corselet. Todo mundo deixou o queixo cair, inclusive meus pais. Dimitri virou para Adrian que tinha um sorriso palhaço no rosto. Eu juro que podia ver Adrian virando pó na minha frente. Todos ainda estavam muito chocados pra falar, então eu dei o meu melhor Rose Hathaway.

"Obrigada Adrian, tenho certeza que Dimitri está doido que eu use logo, e tenho certeza que ele amou também." Todo mundo começou a rir, meu pai estava com lágrimas nos olhos, e Eddie e Christian. Dimitri chegou ao meu ouvido e sussurrou.

"Você não sabe o presente que ele me deu." Eu sorri. Adrian deixou o queixo cair por um segundo e depois se recompôs.

"Agora o meu!" Mia disse, ainda sorrindo. O dela era uma caixa média, quando eu abri, encontrei um vestido de seda preto, ele era pequeno, ia até a metade da minha coxa. "Você vai usar ele hoje na sua festa." Ela disse e sorriu. Eu sorri de volta. Quando eu fui guardar o vestido, uma coisinha caiu, uma pulseira de charme, tinha um coração, uma estaca, um murro, um vestido e um símbolo do infinito. Era lindo.

"Obrigada Mia!" Eu disse. Coloquei o presente junto com os outros.

"Agora o meu!" Eddie disse. Ele me entregou uma caixa pequena, quando eu tirei, era um porta-retratos com uma foto de Mason, ele e eu sentados no banco do campus, quem tinha tirado a foto foi Lissa. Eu sorri, esse foi um presente muito especial.

"Obrigada Eddie, significa muito." Ele sorriu.

"O meu!" Christian disse. Ele me entregou um pacote médio também, mas mais pesado que o de Eddie, quando eu abri, tinha um livro de cálculo. Todo mundo começou a rir. "Antes que você jogue o livro em mim, abra-o." Ele instruiu. Eu abri e encontrei um iphone4s dentro de um buraco. Eu olhei pra ele boquiaberta, ele só sorriu e acenou.

"Obrigada." Eu disse tirando o celular e entregando para Dimitri. Peguei o livro e joguei nele. "Isso é por me dar um susto." Todo mundo começou a rir.

"Acho que é a minha vez." Minha mãe disse timidamente. Ela me deu uma caixinha fina, eu abri e vi o colar mais bonito da minha vida. Ele era feito em ouro branco, e coberto com pequenos diamantes, no meio tinha uma pedra de rubi bem detalhada. "Ele é passado em geração e geração por nossa família para as mulheres ao completar a maior idade desde o século VII." Ela sorriu. Todos os queixos caíram.

"O-Obrigada mãe." Eu gaguejei. Todo mundo riu.

"Acho que está na minha hora." Abe disse. Ele me entregou o menor presente de todos, era pequeno retangular e fino, quando eu abri, encontrei um cartão com meu nome. "Sem limite." Ele disse. Todo mundo engasgou, inclusive eu.

"Abe, você vai estragar Rosemarie!" Minha mãe surtou, todo mundo começou a rir.

"Claro que não mãe!" Eu chorei.

"Acho que tá faltando um ainda." Dimitri disse.

"Mas você já me deu!" Eu olhei pra ele.

"Dei um." Ele disse e sorriu.

"O que ele... OH MEU DEUS! Por que eu não vi antes?" Lissa gritou. Meus pais, Dimitri e eu estávamos sorrindo.

"Foi há dois dias, foi lindo." Eu disse com um suspiro feliz.

"O que aconteceu?" Adrian pediu. Eu levantei minha mão direita e todos os outros engasgaram.

"Ele propôs você?" Mia perguntou.

"Huhum. Vamos nos casar." Eu disse sorrindo. "Então, qual o outro presente?" Dimitri me deu um envelope pequeno e retangular. Quando eu abri, eram duas passagens de ida e volta por três dias para a Rússia de primeira classe.

"Partimos depois da graduação." Ele disse sorrindo.

"Você não fez isso Dimitri Belikov." Eu disse chocada. Todo mundo riu.

"Claro que eu fiz, minha família quer conhecer você. E você terá duas semanas de descanso até guardar Lissa. E como eu vou mudar de cargo, também vou ter." Ele disse.

Eu peguei seu rosto e o beijei, ele segurou meu rosto e alisou com os polegares. Ele afastou e ficou olhando algum tempo. Até que alguém interrompeu.

"Estou com fome!" Christian reclamou.

"Vamos, vamos tomar café, eu estou morrendo de fome!" Eu disse.

"Quando você não está?" Todos no quarto falaram menos Dimitri. Ele sabia melhor.

A gente saiu e eu esperei Dimitri trancar a porta enquanto os outros andavam à nossa frente. Ele segurou minha mão e sorriu. Nós não precisávamos mais esconder nada. Entramos na cafeteria, nossos amigos já estavam na mesa, todos da sala, incluindo guardiões olharam pra nós. Eu dei um passo pra trás involuntariamente e fiquei um pouco atrás de Dimitri. Ele puxou minha mão e encarou os rostos. Nós andamos até a mesa com as comidas e nos servimos, eu peguei o dobro do que costumava e sentamos. Algumas pessoas ainda olhavam pra nós.

"Pelo menos eles não falaram nada." Eu disse quando coloquei um donut na boca.

"Ei Rose, cansou dos alunos foi?" Jesse disse vindo em nossa direção com Ralf. Eu me virei pra ele com a boca aberta.

"É por isso que ela não usa mais roupas de vagabunda? O carcereiro não deixa mais?" Ralf disse sorrindo e Jesse começou a rir. Todos na sala estavam olhando pra nós agora. Dimitri enrijeceu e todos na mesa prenderam a respiração.

"Que pena, a gente está perdendo um ótimo show, ei Rose, quando você vai cansar desse guardião e ser quem era? Aposto que todo mundo gosta daquela Rose vadia." Jesse disse presunçoso. Todos os cinco homens da mesa se levantaram ao mesmo tempo, mas quem chegou primeiro em Jesse foi Dimitri por estar mais perto, seguido por Abe, Christian, Eddie e Adrian.

Dimitri parou há um pé de Jesse e desceu até ficar rosto a rosto com ele. "Repita o que você disse." Ele disse baixo, mas você poderia ver de longe a ameaça por trás das palavras.

"Você não pode me bater guardião, eu sou um real." Jesse disse com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

"Eu também sou um real Jessinho." Christian disse brincando com uma bola de fogo na mão. "E você falou da minha irmã." Todos na sala olharam para Christian. "E não vamos esquecer-nos do que você fez a Lissa. Podemos acertar agora."

"Vocês são loucos." Ele disse se afastando de Dimitri que ainda estava na mesma posição.

"Você não vai falar da minha filha e sair assim, de fininho." Abe disse.

"Rose é sua filha Sr Mazur?" Jesse disse com a boca aberta.

"Olha, isso foi só uma brincadeira." Ralf disse se afastando.

"Vocês dois, me acompanhem por favor." Alberta disse atrás dos dois. Eles rapidamente se afastaram dos homens que os cercavam. Dimitri deu um aceno para Alberta e voltou pra sua cadeira. Os outros o acompanharam. Todos na sala ficaram olhando pra nossa, principalmente quando Dimitri pegou meu rosto e me beijou. Completamente fora de seu personagem.

"Termine logo e vamos sair daqui." Dimitri disse terminando de comer.

"Vamos organizar a sala que vai ser o seu jantar." Lissa disse, com Mia, Christian e Eddie atrás dela.

"Eu vou ter uma palavra com Ellen." Abe disse. "Me acompanha J.?"

"Hm, sim. Vamos." Ela disse se levantando e saindo com Abe.

"Eu vou... Para o meu quarto." Adrian disse se levantando e saindo.

"E eu quero saber como fica o presente de Adrian em você." Dimitri sussurrou no meu ouvido.

"Vá para o quarto em 5." Eu disse dando um beijinho em seus lábios e saindo correndo. Cheguei no quarto e corri para o saco que tinha a lingerie. Me troquei e coloquei uma blusa de Dimitri que ficava na metade da minha coxa. Alguns segundos depois Dimitri entrou no quarto e olhou pra cama, onde eu estava deitada. Ele sorriu e veio até mim.

"Você gosta das minhas roupas, huh?" Ele perguntou com a voz sensual.

"Muito." Eu disse num sussurro. Eu levantei da cama e tirei a camisa, deixando a lingerie visível. Ele arregalou os olhos e sorriu. "Vê algo que você gosta camarada?" Eu sorri alto quando ele ficou parado sem se mover.

"Eu vejo algo que eu amo. E Adrian acertou no presente." Ele disse me puxando pela cintura e pressionando meu corpo no dele. Ele segurou meu cabelo forte e me beijou, seu beijo era impaciente. Eu puxei sua camisa enquanto ele tirava os shorts. Nós voltamos o beijo ao mesmo tempo. Ele me pegou pela cintura e eu pulei na sua, prendendo meus pés e me firmando nele. Ele apalpou minhas coxas e bunda, sem quebrar o ritmo do beijo. Nos separamos pela falta de ar, mas num segundo ele estava no meu pescoço, mordendo e beijando, na minha clavícula e no começo dos meus seios. Eu joguei minha cabeça pra trás quando ele voltou para o meu pescoço, dando melhor acesso. Ele me levou pra cama e começou a tirar as peças da lingerie dolorosamente devagar. Meu corpo já ansiava por ele, meu núcleo já estava encharcado. Ele sorriu quando eu estava só com as meias. Nós fizemos amor pelas próximas duas horas. Ele com certeza me ajudou a esquecer do incidente do café da manhã. Depois de alguns minutos adormeci enquanto ele alisava minhas costas fazendo círculos aleatórios.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Eu acordei com essa batida infernal na porta. Dimitri me apertou mais contra ele e enterrou mais seu rosto no meu cabelo. Eu esperava que a pessoa tinha ido embora, fechei os olhos pra voltar a dormir.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Que inferno!" Eu murmurei.

"Quem é?" Dimitri gritou, claramente irritado de nos ter acordado.

"Tasha." A pessoa disse.

"Mais que porra é essa?" Eu sussurrei abrindo os olhos. Dimitri se levantou, pegou um short e colocou se cueca mesmo.

"Vamos ver." Ele disse com a mão na maçaneta e abriu a porta. "Sim Tasha?"

"Ro-Rose está aí?" Ela perguntou com uma voz pequena.

"Está." Dimitri disse, com raiva, abrindo mais a porta, que dava uma visão quase toda do meu quarto. Eu ainda estava na cama, nua, só com o lençol enrolada. Meu quarto tinha roupas jogadas, e para ajudar, minha lingerie estava espalhada pelo quarto.

"Posso falar com ela?" Ela perguntou.

"Claro." Eu disse, minha voz dura. "Deixe-a entrar amor." Dimitri saiu da porta e veio sentar ao meu lado. Eu automaticamente sentei no seu colo, cobrindo seu peito, e ele passou os braços por mim, deixando as mãos na minha barriga. Tasha entrou e sentou na minha cadeira da mesa. "O que você quer?"

"Quero pedir desculpas. O que eu fiz foi errado, eu só não estava pensando direito. Eu não sabia o quanto Dim-" Ela estava dizendo.

"Dimitri." Eu a corrigi. Dimitri afundou seu rosto no meu pescoço e ficou lambendo em pontos estratégicos que me excitaram. Tasha não via porque meu cabelo cobria. Eu quase deixei escapar um gemido.

"Dimitri. Eu não sabia o quanto vocês... Vocês estão noivos?" Ela gritou quando viu o meu anel.

"Algum problema com isso?" Eu perguntei na minha voz mais doce. Dimitri me apertou mais contra ele.

"N-não. Quer dizer, vocês não são muito novos? E vocês vão guardar Lissa juntos." Ela disse.

"O que vai impedir Natasha? Eu vou amá-la casando ou não? Então por que não oficializar tudo?" Dimitri perguntou irritado. Ela prendeu a respiração quando ele a chamou de Natasha.

"É o anel da sua avó?" Ela perguntou num sussurro.

"É claro. Você sabe bem como minha família é tradicional." Ele disse.

"Claro." Ela disse com um sorriso, mas eu podia ver nos seus olhos, ela estava com ódio.

"Olha Natasha, eu sei que você não quer fazer isso, você quer ficar bem com todos. Quer saber? Não precisa, eu não vou te desculpar nunca, mas eu posso assegurar os outros que está tudo bem. Agora você tente algo. O mínimo que for, olhe para Dimitri por mais do que alguns segundos e você não vai querer saber do que eu sou capaz. E eu estou falando sério." Eu disse. "Você me conhece, e a minha fama, eu não tenho paciência, e costumo fazer coisas estúpidas. Não me subestime. Agora você pode ir."

Ela se levantou. Ódio no seu rosto. Quando ela ia fechando a porta, ela olhou pra mim e disse "Não esqueça que você é estéril pra ele." E saiu.

No segundo que a porta foi fechada, eu caí, lágrimas silenciosas rolaram pelo meu rosto. Dimitri começou a me acalmar falando coisas em russo até que eu adormeci.

Quando eu acordei, Dimitri não estava na cama, eu encontrei uma nota que estava no seu lugar, dizia o seguinte:

_"Espero que você não tenha que ler essa nota. Fui apenas buscar nosso almoço, não quero você na cafeteria hoje. Lissa veio e nos disse que o jantar será às 9h. Ela disse também que sente muito por não ficar com você o dia todo, como sempre, mas que eu faria um ótimo trabalho. Estarei em breve. Eu amo você._

_D._

_PS.: ela deixou uma lista dos convidados."_

Eu sorri pra nota. Quando eu levantei a cabeça, em cima da minha escrivaninha tinha uma folha, ela era branca, mas tinhas uns detalhes de rosas na cor preta. Era a lista de convidados.

_Lista de convidados:_

_Lissa D. e Christian O._

_Janine H. e Abe M._

_Eddie C. e Mia R._

_Alberta P. e Yuri F._

_Ellen K. e Cely O._

_Adrian I. e Jillian M._

_Dimitri B. e Rose H._

Na hora que eu terminei de ler, Dimitri entrou no quarto com uma bandeja. Ele sorriu pra mim e fechou a porta com o pé. Colocou a bandeja na mesa e veio sentar na minha frente.

"Quem é Cely? Ela é uma Ozera?" Eu perguntei e Dimitri sorriu.

"Não milaya, Cely é Dra Olendzki." Ele disse.

"Isso quer dizer que não vai ter bebida na minha festa? Na MINHA festa?" Eu chorei.

"Exatamente. Talvez algo para brindar, mas nada muito forte, ou talvez eu tenho uma vodca russa para eu tomar..." Ele colocou a mão no queixo e como se estivesse pensando. "É, talvez eu tome um ou dois tiros..." Eu pulei em cima dele e automaticamente suas mãos foram para os meus quadris, eu ainda estava nua.

"Vodca russa?" Eu perguntei e ele acenou. "Eu nunca tomei vodca russa, posso ter um tiro?" Eu perguntei batendo os cílios.

"Não." Ele disse simplesmente. Ah, mais eu vou ter essa vodca hoje. Encostei meu corpo no dele, deixando meus seios esmagados no seu peito, ele soltou um gemido pequeno. Eu sorri internamente.

"Por quê amor?" Eu sussurrei no seu ouvido sedutoramente.

"Porque eu não vou deixar você embriagada na sua própria festa." Ele disse, sua respiração pesada. Eu arrastei meu quadril em seu colo, até que não tinha espaço entre nossos corpos.

"Eu não vou me embriagar com um copo pequeno." Eu disse, ainda sussurrando. Ele apertou mais o meu quadril e posicionou no seu ponto fraco. Nós dois soltamos um gemido.

"Você sabe que eu não posso negar nada a você, não? Você sabe que me provocando assim eu nem consigo pensar para tentar qualquer coisa. Você vai ser minha morte Rosemarie Hathaway." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e mordeu.

"Você, um homem de 1,95m assume que é fraco. Uau Dimitri, esperava mais de você." Eu disse sorrindo. Antes que eu pudesse pensar em outro coisa, eu estava deitada na cama com ele pairando sobre mim.

"Eu vou te mostrar o fraco." Ele disse. 1h depois, nós finalmente podemos almoçar.

"O que você acha de Tasha?" Eu perguntei colocando uma garfada na boca.

"Eu quero você longe dela, ela vai embora amanhã." Ele disse comendo.

"Ela vai, mas ainda fica a outra, Dimi." Eu disse, a última palavra com desprezo. Ele sorriu. "O quê?" Eu perguntei irritada.

"Você fica linda com ciúmes. Mas não se preocupe, eu falei com Alberta, ela vai me deixar longe de Isabella no trabalho, e quando eu não estiver guardando, eu estou com você."

"Isso soa bom." Eu disse. Nós comemos em silêncio. Até que uma pessoa me veio a mente. "O que sobre Peter?" Ele sorriu.

"Eu queria vê-lo hoje, apresentar você. Ele já te conhece na verdade." Ele disse, um pouco envergonhado.

"Oh? E como foi isso? É uma mini Jill?" Nós dois rimos.

"Não, eu contei. Contei que ensinava a você, contei que eu gostava muito de você..."

"Eu te amo, Dimitri." Eu disse sentando no seu colo.

"Eu também." Ele disse, alisando meu cabelo. "Muito."

"Então vamos, eu quero conhecer o pequeno Peet." Eu disse sorrindo. Nós trocamos de roupa e quando eu ia saindo, Lissa estava chegando.

"Onde você pensa que vai, Rose?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu ia-"

"Não, você vai se arrumar." Ela disse. "Vai ser uma coisa simples, mas eu quero você arrumada."

"Sério? Seis hora para arrumar?" Eu chorei. Dimitri sorriu. "Não ri camarada, vá logo pegar a vodca, acho que vai ser bom eu ter agora."

"Você tem vodca russa? Ai Dimitri eu quero!" Lissa disse com um sorriso enorme. Dimitri arregalou os olhos e saiu resmungando alguma coisa em russo.

10 minutos depois ele voltou com uma pequena garrafa de vodca. Colocou em dois copos pequenos, foi a conta certinha. Bastardo esperto.

"Por que você demorou tanto?" Eu perguntei, abraçando sua cintura. Lissa riu.

"O quê? Eu não fui correndo milaya." Ele disse beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

"Se acostuma Dimitri." Lissa disse sorrindo. Dimitri sorriu e eu coloquei uma carranca no rosto.

"Vamos ver se isso é bom mesmo." Eu disse, peguei o copo e virei. A porra da vodca desceu como lava, tenho certeza que derreteu tudo. Quando eu abri os olhos, eu vi Dimitri morrendo de rir, Lissa chorando coçando a garganta. Eu corri para o banheiro e coloquei tudo pra fora. Dimitri estava atrás de mim segurando o cabelo.

"Shoo. Vá embora, vou ter meu tempo de menina com Lissa." Eu disse depois de escovar os dentes. Dimitri me deu um último beijo antes de sair em busca dos meninos.

Alguém bateu na porta e abriu, era Mia. Eu sorri e puxei-a para dentro. As próximas 6h nós ficamos brincando e nos arrumando.

Às 9h, estávamos em frente a uma sala que é usada para festas. Nós entramos e as meninas logo se arrumaram com os caras. Dimitri veio e me levou pelo braço. Todos vieram me felicitar. Dimitri estava certo, não teve álcool, mas eu não liguei. A festa passou rápido, eu dancei, sorri, pulei e brinquei. Uma música lenta começou e eu senti dois braços fortes me abraçando por trás.

"Me concede esta dança?" Dimitri sussurrou no meu ouvido.

"E todas as outras amor." Eu sorri. Ele me virou, e logo pegamos o ritmo lento da música. Eu deitei minha cabeça em seu peito construído, ouvindo a batida do seu coração. Ele tinha uma mão segurando a minha bem em encostada no seu peito esquerdo, e a outra nas minhas costas, logo acima do meu quadril. A música era de Muse - Neutron Star Collision, versão acústica. Eu só queria afundar ali, em seus braços, e nunca mais ir.

"Eu amo você. Para sempre." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. Eu sorri.

"Eu amo você. Para sempre." Repeti. Eu fechei os olhos e deixei Dimitri levar.

Nós terminamos a música e começou outra. Era Lady Antebellum – I run to you. Eu abri os olhos e encontrei todos em um círculo ao nosso redor. Aparentemente, Dimitri estava com o rosto enterrado no meu pescoço. Fechei os meus olhos de novo e com um sorriso, esperei a música terminar. Quando terminou, todo mundo aplaudiu. Nós dois saímos do nosso pequeno mundo para jantar. Depois do jantar que jantamos, Lissa pegou champagne e taças.

"Bom, eu queria propor um brinde." Lissa disse. "Em poucos meses, minha irmã se tornará minha guardiã sancionada. Eu quero dizer Rose, que eu agradeço por tudo o que você vem fazendo por mim. Quero que você saiba que eu nunca vou esquecer de nada e prometo que nada vai nos separar, nada em absoluto. Eu amo você, Rose. E eu estou muito feliz por sua vida está caminhando para seu final feliz, com Dimitri, e claro eu." Todos sorriram, mas eu também tinhas algumas lágrimas brotando nos meus olhos.

"Eu quero fazer um brinde também." Christian disse quando Lissa sentou. "Eu quero agradecer Rose, por você ser quem você é, você me deu a coisa mais preciosa da minha vida, Lissa. Você me mostrou o que é ser um irmão mais velho, você me ajudou a aprimorar meu sarcasmo." Todos sorriram. "Mas o mais importante, você, através de Lissa me tirou do buraco que eu estava, me mostrou que existe uma vida e me deu força de fazer jus a quem eu realmente sou. Muito obrigado." Christian disse, levantando a taça.

"Eu também quero brindar. Quero te agradecer Rose por todos os momentos, antes e depois de Mason. Você sempre soube como eu me sentia, você me ajudou a ver o brilho da vida, parabéns pela sua tão merecida liberdade oficial, porque me desculpe Kirova, mas Rose nunca ficou presa." Eddie disse e todo mundo caiu na gargalhada, inclusive Kirova.

"Eu quero propor um brinde a Rose, pelo meu nariz quebrado." Mia disse, eu acenei lembrando bem daquele dia, foi o dia do encanto. "Quero dizer muito obrigada por me ajudar a abrir os olhos da mesquinhez. Obrigada por seu meu exemplo de pessoa. Parabéns por hoje, e que você sirva de exemplo para todos os outros." Eu olhei chocada e Mia sorriu.

"Ela é o meu exemplo. Eu agradeço por isso." Jill disse e eu sorri.

"Obrigada por me ensinar o que é amizade, família e amor." Adrian disse, todos os queixos da sala caíram. "O quê?" Ele perguntou colocando um braço ao redor dos ombros de Jill, ela corou.

"Eu quero agradecer por ser você Rose, e não ter medo de pular na frente de qualquer pessoa para salvar a vida. Seja ela moroi ou dampir. Obrigada por salvar minha vida." Yuri disse. Dimitri sorriu pra ele.

"Rose, eu quero dizer que essa escola não será a mesma sem você, nunca. Como nunca foi antes de você vir. Eu não sei se eu agradeço a Janine, ou se mando um grupo de execução a ela por te deixar aqui." Todos sorriram. Eu arregalei os olhos em falso horror. "Mas você provou o valor da amizade, do amor, do companheirismo, acima de tudo, da lealdade. Você provou para qualquer um o quanto capacitada você é para ser uma guardiã, uma das melhores. E Deus me ajude com o que eu vou dizer, mas eu vou ser sua falta Rose, e de seus comentários espirituosos. Parabéns." Kirova disse. Todos os olhos se arregalaram.

"Eu não te conheço pessoalmente por muito tempo, mas eu posso prometer que não vou mais sair de sua vida. Eu te amo kiz." Abe disse.

"Eu também te amo pai." Eu disse. Ele sorriu.

"Minha filha, eu quero pedir perdão por esses 15 anos de negligência. Eu só fiz o que eu achava que era certo, e para sua felicidade. Eu sinto muito, e quero poder me redimir com você e ter uma segunda chance. Parabéns por todo o seu louvor. Parabéns por conseguir uma vida fora da vida de guardião. Eu te amo." Minha mãe disse. Eu fiquei chocada pra dizer o mínimo, Dimitri apertou mais o seu poder sobre minha cintura e sorriu.

"Bom, Rose, eu espero não te ver mais na enfermaria, até o final escolar, por favor." Todos sorriram. "Eu quero que você seja feliz, e que você possa realizar todos os seus sonhos. Sua vida acaba de começar. Parabéns." Cely disse. Eu sorri. Eu não poderei ter tudo.

"Bem, bem, bem. Eu sei que eu não te trouxe presentes. Mas acho que a informação que eu tenho, servirá para alguma coisa. Rose, sua mãe e eu somos grandes amigas, dentro e fora de nossa profissão. Quando ela te trouxe aqui, ela pediu que eu cuidasse de você, ninguém podia resistir ao seu rostinho bonito, grandes olhos castanhos e cachos por todo lado em sua cebeça... Bom, até que você parou de chorar, e eu tive a primeira reclamação com os seus 5 anos." Todo mundo caiu na gargalhada. "Nunca mais parou, até você voltar de Portland, onde você conheceu Dimitri." Eu automaticamente olhei pra ele, ele estava olhando pra mim, com um sorriso no rosto, eu sorri de volta. "Eu podia ver nas primeiras semanas a transformação que ele fez em você, e eu poderia jurar que ele tinha trazido a Rose errada, se não fosse seu primeiro dia na sala de Ellen. Eu considero você como uma filha Rose. Eu quero que você seja feliz, por isso foi um pouco fácil persuadir Ellen a aceitar seu relacionamento com Dimitri. E com um pouco mais de trabalho, eu consegui com que Dimitri fosse transferido para Christian." Ela parou para ver minha reação e a de Dimitri. Primeiro eu fiquei parada, processando letra por letra, depois caiu a ficha, mas eu não acreditei até que as próximas palavras mágicas vieram. "Como Lissa e Christian são reais, eles tem direito a dois guardiões cada, será mais fácil para vocês dois quando estiverem em campo com eles dois. Parabéns." Eu fique com minha boca aberta. Isso estava mesmo acontecendo? Acho que sim.

"Gente, eu queria agradecer a todos-" Eu estava começando a agradecer quando Dimitri falou.

"Você não está esquecendo mais alguém não?" Ele perguntou, tentando ficar sério. "Eu tenho que agradecer a você por muitas coisas Roza. Primeiro por ter fugido, eu não saberia de você se fosse diferente. Segundo, porque a cada dia de treinamento, você foi mostrando mesmo que involuntariamente o que é ser amigo. Terceiro, porque a única pessoa que me salvou de eu mesmo foi você, com a capacidade que você tem de me conhecer completamente. Quarto, porque você me ensinou a amar, um amor que eu não sabia que existia e menos ainda achava que poderia ter. Quinto, por salvar minha vida naquela caverna. Sexto por lutar por nós e não desistir na última hora." Ele disse, me lembrando dos meus pensamentos. "Sétimo, por me salvar uma segunda vez, salvando minha alma quando você disse sim, ao meu pedido de casamento. Obrigada por ser minha noiva, minha futura esposa. Eu te amo mais do que a minha própria vida Roza. Eu vou te proteger com tudo o que eu tenho. Eu te amo." Ele sussurrou a última frase.

As lágrimas estavam caindo livremente pelo meu rosto, enquanto eu olhava para aquele par de olhos castanhos que eu tanto amo. Ele se inclinou e me beijou, longo e apaixonadamente. Todos aplaudiram, e quando nos separamos, todos levantaram as taças e brindaram. Eu sorria o tempo todo, enquanto alisava a mão de Dimitri que estava em cima do meu estômago, ele estava atrás de mim, e eu descansava minha cabeça em seu peito.

Esse foi o melhor aniversário da minha vida.


	7. Luta

Luta

* * *

2 Meses depois.

Os dias foram passando e caí na rotina de treino, aula, almoço, aula, treino e Dimitri. A experiência de campo já tinha acabado. Eu fiz uma ótima experiência, batendo todos os meu guardiões-strigoi. Eu vi Dimitri muito pouco também, mas sempre aos domingos nós ficávamos juntos. Daqui a um mês, é a minha formatura. Finalmente! Eu quero correr dessa escola o mais rápido possível.

Agora, eu estava indo me encontrar com Lissa, ela acabou de voltar da Corte porque a Rainha vadia queria falar com ela, eu não sei por que não fui, ou eu sei, a Rainha gosta tanto de mim quanto eu gosto dela. Vadia.

Os sentimentos de Lissa estão indo por todos os lados, de felicidade à preocupação. Eu preferi não entrar na cabeça dela enquanto ela estava lá, eu prefiro não olhar para cara daquela velha. Eu estava passando pela academia quando eu ouvi alguém gritando. Era Isabella.

"Por favor, você precisa ver onde está sua mente! Quer dizer, olhe pra ela!" Ela gritou. "Uma pirralha. Pelo amor de Deus! Ela nem é formada ainda!"

Oh. Então ela deve tá falando de mim. Com Dimitri. Me aproximei da janela que tinha a mesma tinta preta de todas as outras, mas que estava aberta, para minha sorte.

"No entanto ela conseguiu derrubar você, Isabella, sem sequer derramar uma gota de suor. Ela passou por coisas que muita gente não aguentaria, nem mesmo você. Então você não venha me dizer que ela é uma pirralha. Ela é maior de idade, faltando um mês para se formar, vai ser a guardiã sancionada primeira da Princesa Dragomir, última de sua família. Então deixe de hipocrisia. Eu não quero você. Eu não quero Tasha. Eu quero ela. Você não pode simplesmente entender isso?" Dimitri disse, a voz baixa, mas dura.

Tasha pediu desculpas pelo que ela tinha feito a nós dois. Disse que não ia se intrometer mais, foi sua última tentativa. Eu não acreditei nela, mas até eu dizer 'eu vou te perdoar' ela não sairia, então, eu fiz minha forma mais fácil e engoli minha raiva. Agora só faltava essa louca. Ela veio perseguindo Dimitri, e tudo o que ele fazia como trabalho de guardião ela faria com ele. Isso foi me dando nos nervos, principalmente porque ultimamente meus humores foram ao extremo. Tive um pouco de náuseas, mas não disse a ninguém, acho que foi um efeito de ser shadow Kiss.

"Eu facilitei! Ela não tem chance contra mim. Ela pode ser a fodona, mas eu também sou. O fato de eu não me encontrar muito com strigoi não quer dizer nada! Dimitri, nós ficando juntos, nosso povo vai ter menos uma coisa pra cair em cima de nós, eu tenho sua idade! Eu não tenho moroi, de modo que não estarei arriscando nada. Eu sou a melhor opção." Ela chorou.

"Eu não sei por que eu ainda estou tendo essa conversa com você Isabella. Eu a amo, eu vou me casar com ela e passar todos os dias da minha vida feliz por causa dela. Sempre será Rose. Não adianta." Ele disse. Eu senti as lágrimas começarem a brotar nos meus olhos. "E, ela derrubou você, você não estava fazendo fácil. Eu vi a luta." Eu sorri.

"E quanto a uma família? Você sempre quis filhos. Tasha te ofereceu isso. Eu não posso te dar, mas ela pode. Esse foi o seu maior sonho Dimi." Ela jogou, e jogou baixo. Dimitri ficou em silêncio por um tempo. Hesitante. Um sorriso acumulou no rosto dela.

"Eu estou adotando Peter. E sempre que ela quiser podemos adotar. Eu não me importo de ter filhos meus mesmo." Ele disse. Ele estava adotando Peter? A gente conversou que ele continuaria olhando por ele, mas não sobre adoção.

"Você vai perder sua vida." Ela disse simplesmente. E foi minha cota, eu entrei na academia.

"Quem vai perder a vida aqui é você se não parar de dar em cima do meu noivo." Eu disse. Isabella virou pra mim, um brilho nos olhos, raiva, e um pouco até de temor. Dimitri sorriu, como ele faz toda vez que me vê.

"Mamãe não lhe ensinou que é feio escutar atrás da porta?" Ela disse e sorriu. OUCH. Essa doeu. Ela sabia minha relação com minha mãe, todos sabiam, o que não sabiam, é que nós estamos crescendo nossa relação em família, junto com meu pai. Eu sorri. Pro inferno que eu mostraria que ela me afetou. Dimitri ficou tenso. Ele no mínimo sabia o que eu faria.

"Não, mamãe estava muito ocupada sendo a guardiã mais famosa do mundo. Mas sabe o que ela me ensinou? Que eu devo acabar minhas diferenças com outra pessoa com uma boa luta. Eu acho que você não aprendeu da última vez." Eu disse. Imediatamente seu sorriso desapareceu. "Então Isa? Topa? Mas eu não quero que você pegue leve dessa vez. Eu quero que você me quebre." Eu disse séria.

"Rose, eu não acho que seja-" Dimitri começou, mas eu cortei.

"Não Dimitri, não se preocupe. Vai ser parte do treinamento como uma noviça." Eu disse duramente. "Eu só tenho que ir encontrar com Lissa e chamar Alberta."

"Por que Alberta?" Isabella soltou, os olhos arregalados.

"Você acha mesmo que eu vou lutar com você sem a permissão de Alberta? Eu não sou idiota." Eu disse. Ela só ficou lá, olhando pra mim. Fui até Dimitri e o abracei. Ele levantou meu queixo e bicou meus lábios. Soltei dele e saí pela porta.

Alguns minutos depois eu estava sentada na cama de Lissa com a boca aberta. Ela tinha acabado de me contar o porquê que a Rainha a chamou.

"Repete. Eu não entendi direito." Eu disse. Ela sorriu.

"Não se faça de boba Rose, você não é. Eu vou ser a próxima Rainha no trono moroi." Ela disse. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar. "Foi então que eu percebi o porquê que ela me queria com Adrian, para a família Ivashkov não perder a liderança."

Eu ainda estava muda para falar. Ela só tinha 18 anos, terminando o colégio, com muitos sonhos. Resolvi ver como sua mente estava trabalhando. Ela ainda estava surpresa com intimado, mas alegre que ela pode fazer muitas reformas no nosso mundo. Ela também estava feliz que poderia levantar o nome Dragomir, como Alexandra fez. Medo por ser muito jovem, e não conseguir fazer seu povo feliz. Mas muito cética de que era seu dever.

"Você está feliz?" Foi à única coisa que saiu da minha boca.

"Estou. Um pouco temerosa, mas eu estou feliz. Quer dizer, não é como eu fosse me tornar Rainha amanhã, eu vou ter um curso, e ainda vou poder me formar na faculdade. Eu vou ter você como minha guardiã, e vou ter Christian e até Dimitri para me ajudar. Tirando essa coisa de Rainha, foi o que eu sempre sonhei. Mas eu estou feliz que eu vou poder mostrar que o nome Dragomir não morreu naquele acidente." Ela disse.

"Eu estou feliz por você, mas por favor, não me venho com mais surpresas dessas. Eu não sei se aguento." Eu disse e ela sorriu.

"Sim, ultimamente é como se você fosse de alegria à ponto de matar alguém!"

"Oh meu Deus! Isso me faz lembrar que eu tenho que matar alguém!" Eu arregalei os olhos e corri pra porta.

"Rose! Eu não quis dar ideias! Calma, o que aconteceu?" Ela disse me seguindo.

"Isabella aconteceu, eu tenho uma luta marcada com ela. Você acredita que ela disse que foi fácil pra mim? Depois daquela luta que tivemos? Então eu a chamei à outra." Eu disse e sorri. Nós estávamos entrando no prédio de guardião.

"E por que você está aqui –oh! Alberta."

"Isso que eu amo em você, você é inteligente!" Eu sorri e entrei na porta sem bater. Alberta e eu ficamos muito próximas. Eu até a chamei de mãe uma vez quando eu estava chorando meus olhos pra fora porque Christian teve que sair da escola pra comprar alguma coisa, e Dimitri foi com ele, porque era seu guardião, e recebemos uma ligação urgente de Dimitri dizendo que eles foram atacados por strigois na cidade, e que ficariam em uma casa de moroi com proteção, já que estava ficando tarde e Dimitri tinha se machucado um pouco mas estava bem. Eu sei que eu não deveria ficar com medo, mas como eu disse, minhas emoções estão no pico, e eu fiquei preocupada e uma lágrima saiu sem querer, e de repente eu estava com a cabeça no colo de Alberta chorando. Foi estranho, eu sei. Mas desde esse dia, que não faz muito tempo, estamos muito próximas. E foi nesse dia também que eu descobri que Alberta é minha madrinha. Ela e minha mãe são amigas há muito tempo. Decidimos deixar essa última informação em sigilo, já basta as pessoas acharem que eu tenho regalias porque Dimitri é meu noivo, se descobrissem que Alberta é minha madrinha, o circo pegava fogo.

"Rose! Princ- Lissa! O que eu posso fazer por vocês?" Ela disse levantando a cabeça da papelada em sua mesa e se recostando na cadeira.

"Na verdade, fazer por mim. Eu fiz uma coisa, e quero sua aprovação." Eu disse, já sabendo a resposta.

"Desde quando Rose Hathaway pede aprovação a ninguém, quanto mais a mim?" Ela disse levantando uma sobrancelha. Todos mundo faz isso, menos eu, claro.

"Bom, desde que diz respeito a um guardião eu acho-"

"O que você fez, Rose?" Ela disse, sentando com postura.

"Bom, é uma história engraçada sabe," Eu comecei e Lissa sorriu. "Eu acho que posso ter chamado Isabella para o tatame."

"Você o quê? Dimitri Sabe disso?" Ela perguntou, uma dica de sorriso nos lábios. Então eu relaxei.

"Bom, ele estava lá na hora que eu desafiei. Ela disse que pegou leve comigo na experiência de campo, então eu estourei." Eu disse.

"Ela disse isso, na frente de outro guardião? Guardião esse que é meu substituto quando estou em falta?" Ela perguntou.

"Bem, eu meio que escutei a conversa atrás da janela. Então ela disse diretamente a ele." Eu disse e ela sorriu.

"O que a levou a dizer isso?" Alberta perguntou e Lissa sorriu.

"Ela estava discutindo para ele tomá-la em vez de mim. Ela disse que eu era uma pirralha, que não tinha me formado e que eu não o merecia, e que ele não merecia me levar, porque ele tinha escolhas melhores." Eu disse, sem querer mostrar o tremor na minha voz. Porque mesmo que eu a odeie isso é uma verdade.

"Você sabe que ela não está dizendo a verdade, certo?" Alberta perguntou. Claro que ela ia sentir o meu medo. "Vamos lá, eu já estou cheia dela. Vou perguntar por que ela falhou na experiência."

Nós três nos levantamos e quando eu abri a porta, me deparei com um Christian prestes a bater.

"Ei, Rose, Lissa está aí? Ah, oi Liss. Guardiã Petrov." Ele cumprimentou. "Onde vocês estão indo?"

"Rose vai treinar um pouco." Lissa disse maliciosamente. Eu amo como Lissa está agora, não que eu não a amasse antes, mas é que ela está com menos inocência.

"E por que ela precisa de uma comitiva?" Christian perguntou, nos seguindo.

"Porque... Eu não sei, Alberta vai porque ela precisa, e Lissa vai porque perdeu a inocência." Eu sorri. "E você porque sempre gostou de uma boa luta." Ele sorriu e acenou.

Chegamos à quadra para encontrar Isabella em sua roupa de prática, sentada na arquibancada com os cotovelos nas pernas e a cabeça nas mãos, e Dimitri encostado à parede lendo um livro ocidental, do outro lado da quadra. Eu sorri.

"Se não é a minha parceira de tatame hoje!" Eu disse quando me aproximei. "Bom, Alberta veio, para que você não possa me matar. Lissa e Christian vieram para serem apoio moral quando eu apanhar." Eu disse, zombando.

"Alb- Guardiã Petrov? A senhora autorizou?" Isabella perguntou.

Christian fez seu caminho para a arquibancada puxando Lissa, resmungando como essa vai ser a luta do ano. Eu fiz meu caminho até Dimitri e parei em frente a ele. Ele olhou pra mim e voltou sua cabeça para o livro. Eu só esperei, ele terminou a página e guardou.

"Então você conseguiu. Eu quero saber o que você não consegue." Ele anunciou sorrindo. Eu sorri de volta.

"Te dar um filho." Isabella disse. Eu travei. Me virei pra ela e parei bem na sua frente, Dimitri me seguindo, parando bem atrás de mim.

"Sem regras." Eu disse. Dimitri me puxou pela cintura e lançou seus braços ao meu redor.

"Tenha cuidado." Ele sussurrou. Eu só acenei, sem tirar os olhos de Isabella.

"Sim, Isabella, eu aceitei. Mas assim que terminar, nós falaremos sobre o fato de você não fazer trabalho direito." Alberta disse.

"Desculpe?" Isabella perguntou.

"Rose veio me dizer que você não fez seu trabalho direito na experiência de campo com ela. Ela alegou que você disse a Dimitri sobre você ter pegado leve." Alberta disse, a voz séria.

"Mas... Mas-"

"Eu voltou em 3. Vou me trocar. Esteja preparada, não vai ter aquecimento. Me virei e saí. Quando voltei, Isabella estava em pé no meio do tatame, Dimitri e Alberta estavam sentados com Lissa e Christian.

Parei na frente dela e sorri.

"Pronta?" Ela acenou com a cabeça e começamos a circular.

Alguns minutos depois ela fez o primeiro movimento. Veio com um chute no meu estômago, que eu desviei fácil. Ela abriu a sua direita e eu aproveitei pra lançar um murro em seu ombro. Ela cambaleou o que me deu tempo de chutar sua coxa. Ela caiu pra trás, eu montei nela e dei um murro em seu nariz, quebrando, antes de dizer que ela estava morta. Quando eu me levantei, ela aproveitou e me deu um chute no estômago. Eu voei, e a última coisa que eu lembro antes de apagar, foi o rosto de Dimitri me pedindo para ficar acordada. Eu acho que o fato de eu estar engordando me deixou mais vulnerável, vou ter que diminuir os donuts.

**DIMITRI POV**

Lissa e eu corremos para Rose, que estava jogada no chão. Isabella tinha sido vencida por minha Roza. Mas àquele chuto no estômago a pegou de surpresa. Alberta foi com Christian para Isabella.

"Rose? Roza! Fique acordada meu amor. Não, não apague!" Eu disse. Ela apagou um segundo depois.

Lissa veio e a curou. Nós a esperamos acordar, mas ela não fez. Eu levantei ela em meus braços e corri para a enfermaria. Dra Olendzki a levou para a sala de exame, deixando Lissa e eu na pequena sala que Rose provavelmente voltará depois dos exames.

Dito e feito, uma hora depois, Dra Olendzki voltou com Rose numa maca, ela a colocou na cama e me deu um olhar solidário.

"Em algumas horas ela acorda. Por favor, assim que ela acordar, me chamem. Eu tenho uma notícia a dar." Ela me deu um sorriso reconfortante.

"Há algo de errado? Por favor, diga-me!" Eu chorei.

"Não, quer dizer, não dependendo do ponto de vista. De qualquer forma, depois eu dou os detalhes." Ela disse virando para Lissa e parando em mim. "Sinto muito."

A Dra saiu da sala e Christian entrou.

"Então? Ela vai ficar bem né?" Ele perguntou. Eu não prestei muita atenção depois disso. Eu só olhava para o rosto bonito da minha noiva, esperando que ela acordasse a qualquer segundo.

"Dimitri? Nós vamos para os alimentadores." Lissa disse algumas horas depois. Eu acenei como ela e Christian saíram. "Avise se ela acordar!" Eu acenei novamente e apertei a mão do meu amor.

Eu não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei assim até que eu me vi na inconsciência de um sono sem sonhos.

* * *

Gente, desculpem por ser um capítulo curto, e tão demorado, mas é só porque eu tenho estudado muito com os vestibulares se aproximando! Promento atualizar rápido, e a outra história também!


	8. Surpresa

Surpresa...

* * *

**ROSE POV**

Eu abri meus olhos para a recepção de uma luz branca forte. Fechei-os novamente, e tentei de novo, com cautela. Meus olhos se ajustaram a luz, e eu sorri internamente satisfeita por ter conseguido isso. Olhei em torno da sala só para saber que eu estava na enfermaria. Ótimo! Tentei levantar minha mão direita para sentar, e senti o calor que a cobria, virei para encontrar Dimitri ali, com a cabeça ao lado do meu quadril deitada na cama, dormindo. Eu sorri. Meu amor. Virei meu corpo para que eu estivesse de lado, e com a mão livre, escovei o cabelo que estava no seu rosto. Ele resmungou alguma coisa incoerente e ouvi quando ele disse 'Roza'. Sorri de novo. Fiquei assim por mais alguns minutos até que eu ouvi a porta abrir e Lissa com Christian no reboque entrar.

"Rose!" Ela sussurrou, vendo como Dimitri estava dormindo. Agradeci silenciosamente por isso.

"Hey!" Eu disse com a voz rouca, do sono e da garganta seca. "Quanto tempo estive fora? Não é como se Dimitri dorme assim."

"Cerca de 12h. Foi um chute forte, mas eu te curei. Bom, a doutora disse que seu corpo só precisava de descanso. E Dimitri, essa mula-teimosa não quis sair do quarto nem por um segundo." Ela disse sorrindo. "Nós trouxemos comida e uma muda de roupa pra ele. E ele acampou aqui com você."

"Oh meu Deus!" Eu disse tentando sentar, mas quando eu puxei minha mão devagar, ele abriu os olhos arregalados e sorriu, pulando em cima de mim.

"Oh Roza! Por favor, não me dê outro susto desses!" Dimitri disse antes de puxar meu rosto para o seu e me beijar apaixonadamente.

"Desculpe Camarada, mas sabe como é, tudo pode acontecer." Eu disse sorrindo. Ele meu deu aquele sorriso de tirar o fôlego e se virou, percebendo que não estávamos a sós no quarto.

"Lissa. Christian. Quanto tempo vocês estão aqui?" Ele perguntou.

"Cerca de cinco minutos, não se preocupe. Quando chegamos, ela já estava acordada." Christian disse.

"Sério? Roza, por que você não me acordou?" Dimitri perguntou virando pra mim.

"Eu não queria te acordar, desculpa." Eu disse, fazendo beicinho.

"Oh Roza, e eu querendo acordar você pelas últimas, o quê, 12 horas?" Ele disse sorrindo.

"Vem aqui Camarada, eu não quero ficar longe de você." Eu disse, me afastando e batendo na cama ao meu lado. O sorriso de Dimitri, se possível, só cresceu e ele fez o que eu pedi. Ele sentou e me puxou para o seu peito, eu coloquei minha cabeça lá com meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço. Christian sentou na cadeira que Dimitri tinha ocupado ao lado da minha cama e puxou Lissa para seu colo.

"Vejo que você acordou Rose." Dra Olendzki disse entrando no quarto. Ela sorriu um sorriso solidário. "Eu quero falar com você sobre uma coisa importante."

"Pode dizer, espero que seja pra dizer que eu já posso sair desse buraco dos infernos." Eu disse com uma carranca.

"Também. Mas eu tenho que lhe dar uma notícia, já que é perceptível que você ainda não sabe." A dra disse.

"Então...?" Dimitri disse.

"Eu não sei como dizer isso. Mas, aqui está: Rose, você está grávida." Dra Olendzki disse.

Dimitri ficou tenso atrás de mim e tirou as mãos do meu redor. Christian e Lissa estavam com a boca aberta, literalmente um 'o'. E eu fiz a única coisa que se faz quando alguém conta uma piada. Comecei a rir.

"Por que você está sorrindo, você já sabia?" A dra perguntou.

Eu parei de rir de repente, com raiva. "Não, é porque quando uma pessoa conta uma piada, a coisa que você faz é rir. Claramente isso é uma piada, certo?"

"Não, seu resultado de sangue deu 99,9% de gravidez."

"Então você trocou com alguma outra aluna dessa merda de escola, porque não tem nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu possa estar grávida." Eu disse gritando, pulando da cama. Todos pararam nos seus lugares, ou melhor, a Dra parou, porque os outros não se moveram. Dimitri parecia uma estátua, a única coisa que mudou foi seu rosto, ele estava em completa dor e traição. Eu virei para Dimitri. "Dimitri, por favor, não acredita no que ela está dizendo, é claro que é mentira, TEM QUE SER mentira." Ele não se moveu.

Esse foi o melhor momento para o infeliz de Adrian entrar. "Quem morreu?" ele perguntou olhando para o rosto de cada um, até que parou em mim. Ele sorriu. "Finalmente acordou, eu já estava ficando preocupado."

"Bom, eu acho que é melhor eu sair, eu tenho um aluno que acabou de entrar com crise de asma." Dra Olendzki disse e saiu. Foi finalmente quando Lissa e Christian resolveram sair do torpor.

"Rose?" Lissa pediu, mas antes que eu pudesse falar, Dimitri se levantou, com o rosto estoico.

"Eu tenho uma mudança pra fazer, licença." Quando ele estava na porta, eu comecei a andar em direção a ele. "Não venha atrás de mim, Rose." E saiu.

Eu parei, meus olhos arregalados, enchendo de lágrimas. "Ele pensa que eu o traí. Ele pensa que eu o traí? É claro que pensa, como nos céus esse filho é dele?" Lágrimas saltaram dos meus olhos. "Eu preciso ir atrás dele!" Eu disse me levantando e andando em direção à porta.

"Se eu fosse você, eu só iria com uma resposta. Ele não está com raiva de você Rose, mas ele está magoado. E triste, e eu até arriscaria dizer que ele está com raiva dele mesmo. Aposto que ele está se perguntando onde foi que ele errou." Adrian disse. Eu virei para ele com ódio.

"Você tem uma resposta?" Eu perguntei. Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Nem eu. Então eu vou atrás dele." Quando eu virei para ir, Christian chamou. "O que é Chris?" Eu perguntei com raiva.

"Será que... Será que é porque você é shadow Kiss? Quer dizer, naqueles livros do Padre, tem histórias de que Anna teve um filho com outro dampir, e disseram que isso foi mais uma cura de São Vladimir." Ele disse com cautela. Eu parei, a boca em forma de 'o'. "Está acontecendo de novo. E você nunca trairia Dimitri, nem fora do seu sentido. Então... Quer dizer, pode ser isso?"

"Eu... Eu não sei. Eu tenho que encontrá-lo! Depois eu falo com vocês." E saí correndo, as lágrimas voando pelo meu rosto.

**DIMITRI POV**

Eu não posso acreditar no que a minha vida se transformou. Será que eu não sou o suficiente pra ela? Quer dizer, eu sou sete anos mais velho, vivi muito minha vida já, mas se ela não me queria, por que ela não terminou comigo? Ela queria tanto um filho dela assim, por que ela não me disse? Eu não ia impedir dela ser feliz, se outro homem a fizesse. Quer dizer, não é pra isso o amor, fazer a outra pessoa feliz?

"Dimitri?" Alberta chamou, eu olhei pra cima e vi que ela estava se aproximando.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Eu perguntei, minha máscara firmemente no rosto.

"Não, quer dizer, você saiu, então significa que Rose está bem, quer dizer, você não saiu de lá por nada... Então eu assumi que você tem notícia dela..." Ela disse. A menção do seu nome parecia que alguém tinha enfiado uma estaca no meu coração. _Eu não sou bom o suficiente pra ela. Ela merece coisa melhor, ela vai ter um filho, tudo o que ela sempre quis. _Eu queria tanto que esse filho fosse meu.

"Ela está acordada. Eu tenho que ir Alberta, desculpe." Eu disse apressado, e saí sem esperar uma resposta. Me encontrei indo para a academia. Bom, pelo menos eu posso liberar um pouco da minha frustração. Peguei as luvas de Box e fui para o saco de pancadas.

Enquanto eu assassinava o saco, eu comecei a pensar. Será que ela me deixaria fazer parte da vida dela e do seu filho? Será que ela ainda me ama? Será que ela ainda quer casar comigo? Afinal, eu não pude dar a ela o que ela mais queria, mas eu disse que ia cuidar de Peet...

Vagamente eu ouvi alguém me chamando, mas eu me concentrei mais no saco de pancada.

"Dimitri, Dimitri, por favor, pare! Amor, por favor!" Ela disse. Espera, amor? Só quem pode me chamar assim é Roza. Eu parei abruptamente e virei para encontrar ela ali, o rosto riscado de lágrimas. "Por favor, não fique assim. Não chore." Ela disse. Chorar? Eu tirei as luvas e passei a mão pelo meu rosto, e com certeza eu estava chorando, sem nem mesmo sentir.

Ela se aproximou de mim, eu deu um passo pra trás, limpei meu rosto e coloquei minha máscara de guardião. "Eu disse pra você não me seguir." Eu disse a ela, um pouco mais frio do que eu pretendia.

Ela se encolheu um pouco, mas então respondeu "E eu nunca escutei ninguém." Ela deu um fantasma de um sorriso. "Você pode ouvir o que tenho a dizer?"

Eu só acenei com a cabeça.

"Esse filho... Esse filho é seu. Eu nunca te traí, bom, só se você não contar sobre os dias que você me privou dos chocolates, e eu prometi que não comeria, e Lissa sorrateiramente trazia para mim, mas então eu escovava os dentes pra você não sentir. Desculpe por isso. Mas o ponto é: Este filho que eu estou carregando é seu." Ela disse olhando nos meus olhos. Naquele momento eu sabia que ela não estava mentindo. Mas como isso é possível? Ela deve ter percebido, claro, minha reação e respondeu minha pergunta não formulada.

"Eu sou Shadow Kiss. Segundo Christian, ele leu num dos livros do Padre sobre Anna ter tido um filho com outro dampir. Ele disse que no livro dizia que tinha sido mais uma das curas do Santo Vlademir. Então ele acredita nisso, que Lissa pode ter me curado também, quando me trouxe de volta." Ela olhou pra mim, esperando minha reação. Eu não fiz nada, porque aquilo realmente era uma teoria muito boa. E se isso fosse verdade... "Eu não posso te trair, eu estaria me traindo. Você ainda não entende o amor que eu sinto por você? Dói em mim ver você em dor. Eu não me perdoaria nunca.. Por favor-" Ela estava me dizendo, quando me bateu.

"Eu vou ser pai?" Eu perguntei, incrédulo.

Ela esboçou um sorriso. "Bom, eu não fiz esse pequeno feijão sozinha. Então eu acho que sim, você vai ser pai."

"De um filho seu?" Eu quis afirmar, mas saiu mais como uma pergunta.

"Sim, Camarada, de um filho meu, como eu vou ser mãe de um filho seu." Ela disse. Um sorriso cresceu em seu rosto nas últimas palavras. Eu corri tão rápido que a próxima coisa que eu sabia era que ela estava encostada na parede, com as pernas ao redor da minha cintura, os braços em volta do meu pescoço e olhando pra mim com surpresa.

Eu sorri, o maior sorriso que poderia existir. "Eu vou ser pai." Eu dizia uma e outra vez. "Obrigada. Eu te amo, tanto, tanto, tanto." Eu beijei seus lábios. "Eu" Um beijo. "Vou" Outro beijo. "Ser." Outro beijo. Neste ponto ela já estava sorrindo. "PAI." Eu a beijei com força, todo o amor que eu tinha por ela eu coloquei nesse beijo. Depois de um segundo, eu saí dela, me virei deixando uma Rose atormentada para trás, corri para as portas e janelas do ginásio, tranquei tudo e voltei para ela. Ela sorriu quando eu puxei sua camisa.

Uma hora mais tarde, nós estávamos deitados no tatame do ginásio. Ela com o corpo em cima do meu, a cabeça enterrada no meu pescoço. Meus braços envoltos protetoramente na sua cintura. Os dois de nós nus. Eu sorri.

"Nós não devíamos ter feito isso aqui. Você sabe, é errado." Eu disse, o sorriso em minha voz.

Ela sorriu. "Bom, uma vez na vida não tem problema." Ela suspirou. "Amor?"

"Mmm?"

"Eu amo você."

"Eu também amo você." Eu suspirei. "Mas nós temos que conversar." Eu disse sentando. Quando olhei, seus olhos castanhos estavam com dor.

"Você... Você não acredita em mim? Você-" Eu a cortei.

"Eu acredito em você, milaya. Eu não mudei de ideia. Mas temos que conversar. Sobre seus treinamentos, sua formatura, seus pais, Kirova... É muita coisa. Como só falta um mês para a formatura, nós não precisamos dizer aos alunos se você não quiser..."

"Oh." Ela sorriu. "Com você ao meu lado eu vou até a Lua."

"Vem, vamos encontrar alguma coisa para vocês comerem, já está quase na hora do toque de recolher." Eu disse me levantando e colocando minha roupa. "A gente vai conversando no caminho."

"Tudo bem. Eu estou morrendo de fome de qualquer forma." Ela disse, se vestindo.

Nós saímos para o céu que estava ficando azul-claro. O Sol estava nascendo, foi uma hora que fez um pouco de frio nessa região, então eu tirei o casaco e coloquei em Roza.

"Então... Primeiro a gente tem que falar com Kirova, isso resolve um bocado dos nossos problemas, como ela, os professores e guardiões e as aulas de combates e práticas." Ela disse.

"Isso é certo, mas você ainda vai praticar comigo. Embora eu vou fazer o possível para você não sair das alas, eu não posso garantir, e eu quero você preparada, mesmo grávida." Eu disse. "Então, treinamento só comigo. Nenhum amigo, nem colega, nem professor, nem sozinha."

"Como assim sozinha?" Ela perguntou olhando pra mim, com os olhos mais inocentes que enganaria qualquer um, menos a mim. Eu sorri e olhei pra ela. "É claro que você sabe. Mas eu precisava, por causa da escuridão... Tem alguma coisa que você não sabe nessa escola?"

"Provavelmente não, eu tenho que saber tudo aqui, principalmente da vida da minha noiva." Eu sorri, mas então lembrei o que ela falou. "A escuridão é outro problema. Eu vou falar com Lissa sobre isso."

"Ela não pode desistir, amor." Ela disse.

"Ela não vai, só o tempo do meu filho nascer e passar o período de amamentação."

"Seu filho? Como um menino? Não se engane, amor, será uma menina." Ela disse sorrindo.

"Vá por mim, depois a gente pode tentar uma menina, mas minha intuição diz que será um menino Belikov." Eu disse, orgulho tomando minha voz. Ela sorriu.

"Então quem sou eu para discutir com uma intuição de pai?"

"Eu gosto do som disso." Eu sorri como eu passei meus braços envoltos dela. Nós estávamos quase no prédio que tinha o refeitório. "Mas, ainda temos coisas a tratar, como seus pais, e minha família. Eles precisam saber logo."

"Eu sei." Ela suspirou. "Mas eu não queria contar aos meus pais agora. Quer dizer, se eles ficarem loucos?"

"Então vamos nos virar e sair até que eles tenham o juízo de volta. Eu vou deixar você se aborrecer o mínimo possível nessa gravidez." Eu disse sorrindo. "E à minha família, nós poderemos dizer quando-" Merda, surpresa Dimitri, você não consegue deixar a boca fechada.

"Quando?" Rose perguntou curiosa.

"Quando terminarmos com seus pais." Eu disse como entramos no refeitório. Não tinha quase ninguém, mas Isabella era uma das guardas. E advinha? Ela veio até nós quando sentamos.

"Ei Dimi, Miss Hathaway." Isabella cumprimentou.

"Guardiã Cohrn." Eu disse como Rose ficou calada, batendo o pé sem paciência embaixo da mesa. "Precisa de alguma coisa?"

"Eu preciso de muita coisa." Ela disse e sorriu pra mim. A boca de Roza formou um 'o' perfeito, as bochechas coradas de raiva. Ela estava absolutamente divina.

"Eu poderia ajudar com qualquer coisa?" Eu perguntei, ainda mantendo a calma.

"Não em público." Ela ronronou. Eu só olhei chocado. Mas Roza... Deixe-me dizer, nunca irrite uma mulher que já tem o temperamento ruim, grávida. Você vê o próprio Lúcifer encarnado, no caso, você vê Rose Hathaway.

"Que inferno! Você desceu pra esse nível mesmo? Prostituta de quinta, que não se dá o valor? Quem você pensa que é, para quebrar o seu trabalho, porque obviamente você está em turno, e vir aqui dá em cima de homem comprometido, homem esse que está com sua noiva presente? Não que você possa fazer por trás também! Você não quer conquistar um nome no mundo Moroi? Então comece limpando seu nome como vadia. Isso é o que você é: VADIA." Rose gritou em plenos pulmões, e tenho certeza que minha mãe daqui a pouco liga da Rússia para saber que barulheira é essa.

"Rose, tenha calma-" Eu tentei começar argumentar, mas...

"Você vê esse anel aqui?" Rose empurrou sua mão esquerda na cara de Isabella. "Ele só vai sair do meu dedo quando for para eu dar ao meu filho, quando ele for se casar. Nem você, nem ninguém neste mundo ou em qualquer outro vai tirar o meu homem de mim." Ela continuou gritando e eu sorri para a última parte.

Isabella sorriu. "Então acho que você nunca vai tirar esse anel. Você não pode ter filhos com ele." Eu poderia ter me sentido mal, se fosse em outros tempos, mas hoje Roza estava carregando um filho meu. Eu sorri.

Roza sorriu. Um sorriso mal. "Se você diz." Ela disse numa voz controlada e se sentou novamente, porque em algum momento no argumento ela ficou de pé. Isabella ficou ali chocada, um minuto se passou até que ela se virou e saiu.

"Qual foi a parte de não se irritar, amor?" Eu sussurrei no ouvido dela.

"Então arranque o pescoço dessa aí fora." Rose disse, emburrada. Eu sorri, ela é tão linda.

"ROSE!" Christian veio gritando.

"Hmm?" Rose perguntou.

"Que gritaria foi essa? E o onde diabos você estava, todos nós estamos procurando por você! Lissa foi no seu quarto, Adrian foi no campus elementar, e eu deduzi que você estaria aqui, comendo." Ele sorriu. "Eddie foi no ginásio."

"Oh. Eu estava no ginásio, mas fiquei com fome, e vim comer com Dimitri, daí a praga da Isabella nos encontrou e veio falar merda, eu só estourei. E ainda não comi!" Ela disse levantando e indo para a mesa com as comidas.

"Então... Eu quero te agradecer Christian." Eu comecei. "Por descobrir como meu filho aconteceu."

"Não tem problema. Filho?" Ele perguntou. Eu sorri.

"Palpite. Eu ia voltar pra ela, mesmo que esse filho não fosse meu, eu iria voltar se ela quisesse que eu ajudasse." Eu disse, sério.

"Eu sei que sim, Belikov. Ela te amarrou, e você só não consegue soltar mais." Ele disse sorrindo. Seu telefone tocou e ele foi atender. "Sim Lissa... Não... Não, ela não está no... Lissa, ela está aqui comigo... Sim... Sim, ela está bem, eu quero dizer mais do quê bem. Estamos no refeitório... Eu sei que é toque de recolher, mas Belikov está aqui... Sim, Belikov. Ok, até daqui a pouco." Ele desligou e olhou para o prato que Rose tinha acabado de trazer, até eu me assustei.

"Roza, cuidado para explicar?"

"Eu estou comendo por dois." Ela disse dando de ombros.

"E por que aí tem o triplo do que você come?" Christian perguntou, sentando. Ela deu de ombros novamente.

"Porque é para Dimitri e eu."

"Ah, milaya, não precisava." Eu disse e sorri. Olhei para o prato novamente. Seis donuts de chocolate, três lasanhas, mais algum frango assado. E duas latas de refrigerante.

Nós começamos a comer como toda a gangue, como Rose chama, entrou. Lissa, Mia, Eddie e Adrian.

"Rose! Você nos preocupou! Onde você estava?" Lissa perguntou, sentando ao lado de Christian.

Rose terminou de mastigar o pedaço de frango e respondeu. "No ginásio, eu só conseguia encontrar Dimitri lá." Ela sorriu.

"Então está tudo bem com vocês?" Lissa perguntou.

"Tudo perfeito." Eu disse e sorri.

"Agora que está resolvido, parabéeeeeeeens Rose! Eu estou tão feliz por vocês!" Mia gritou. "E você também Dimitri."

E sorri e acenei como Eddie deu seus parabéns também.

"Adrian?" Lissa perguntou.

"O quê? Oh sim! Parabéns pela sua gravidez Rose, tenho certeza que você será uma ótima mãe, e você também Dimitri, um ótimo pai, quero dizer." Ele disse se atrapalhando enquanto nós rimos, só para sermos interrompidos por uma voz bem, bem reconhecível.

"Gravidez, huh?" Janine Hathaway falou atrás de Rose e eu.

Merda.

* * *

Pessoas lindas que eu amo, desculpem pelos séculos que eu não escrevo... Mas os estudos estão me sugando ):

Então, espero que gostem do caminho que a história tá seguindo. Deixe-me saber se gostou ou não, e opinem!

BjsBjs.


	9. Author's Note 2 (boas notícias!)

Olá gente,

Infelizmente duas Notas do autor não era algo que eu esperava nessa fic. Mas, tenho que dar alguma satisfação.

Esse primeiro semestre foi meio complicado porque foi meu primeiro período na faculdade.. yay e agora que eu já me acostumei, terei um tempão pra vocês...

Também porque estou de férias (eu sei, o máximo)

Então, essa AN trás uma notícia agradabilíssima, que é de que estarei voltando a postar essa semana, nas duas fics. e pretendo de verdade terminá-las e então traduzir para o inglês. :D

Sinto muito pela demora e espero que eu não perca os leitores... Ah, e por favor, revisem, revisem mesmo pq eu não tenho rumo para a história e levarei em consideração todas revisões!

Sintam-se todos abraçados.

Nos vemos ainda essa semana ;)  
(sim, estou muito feliz com a volta)

va09


End file.
